


Fox and Friends

by JostenlovesMinyard



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Book Club, Book Shop AU, Books, Bookstore AU, Cats, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Healing, Light Smut, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Therapy, multi chapter AU, slight angst, very minor reference to drug abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JostenlovesMinyard/pseuds/JostenlovesMinyard
Summary: Andrew Minyard never thought he would have a normal life. he was thrown from Foster home to Foster home, forgotten and alone. He learnt to forget hope, forget wanting things, forget feeling all together.Suddenly he's sat in a room with his apparent cousin and another person who looks exactly like him and they're offering him a home. A family. They own a bookstore with an apartment above and Andrew agrees to go with them. He finally feels like he can make a life somewhere. He even starts a book club.One of the sign-ups for the book club is Neil Josten, he has no hope, no family and he's full of secrets. Can Andrew help someone else heal whilst still reeling from his own past trauma? Perhaps his new life won't be as quiet as he thought.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Andrew Minyard & Renee Walker, Betsy Dobson & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Andrew Minyard
Comments: 131
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

Andrew Minyard never expected a normal life. When he was a child, scared and alone, he wished for his real Mommy and Daddy to sweep him up and save him from the endless foster homes he was constantly thrown into. When he became a teenager he realised how dangerous it was to want something. He didn’t want a family and he certainly didn’t need rescuing. Families were sick and twisted things, taking what they wanted and leaving Andrew in the wake of their destruction, still alone but refusing to be scared. He gave up wanting, hoping, caring,  _ feeling. _

Then Nicky Hemmick walked into his life with hopes, promises and another person who was a copy and paste of Andrew himself. They claimed they were his family and Andrew couldn’t deny it when his mirror image was staring back at him. Aaron Minyard was damaged too as was his apparent cousin Nicky, he could tell by the nervous smiles, stuttering eye contact and the hesitancy to reach out and touch; but together they promised Andrew a fresh start, a new beginning,  _ hope _ which was dangerous in of itself.

Nicky was 20 and after being kicked out his home by his homophobic parents, had used the money saved up for college and future travels with his boyfriend in Germany, to purchase an extremely run down bookstore with an apartment on top. He worked long days at the local coffee shop Sweetie’s in order to slowly renovate the bookshop in his spare time. A few months into his new life he received a call from his parents saying his Aunt Tilda had died from an overdose and left Aaron in their care. They begged Nicky to take the 17 year old off them; they agreed they would give him a small amount of money each month until Aaron turned 18 in 6 months time. Nicky would have accepted either way. The financial aid helped Nicky speed up the bookstore restoration, he quit his job at Sweetie’s and soon he and Aaron were looking for second hand books to sell in their store.

When a nice lady called Betsy walked in to make a book donation around 5 months into their store opening, she took one look at Aaron and almost fainted. She insisted on taking them to the local orphanage she volunteered at to meet a boy called Andrew. She told them he would be kicked out of the care system soon after turning 18 and apparently he also looked identical to Aaron. When Nicky called his parents to tell them the unbelievable news they said they’d known of a twin but thought perhaps Tilda had simply been too high to know what was going on. Nicky was so angry that they hadn’t thought to look into it that he went on a twenty minute rant about how they were the worst people he’d ever met and promptly hung up on them.

When Nicky relayed this story to Andrew, sat in the cold meeting room of the care home, he felt a spark of hope prickle his chest like rays of sun. Aaron looked over to him, a smile ghosting his lips and said “We can finally have a family Andrew.” Nicky nodded excitedly next to him and Andrew said yes, he would stay with them. Betsy gasped, exclaiming how happy she was he finally had a good home to go to, Nicky looked like he was about to cry and Aaron had a small smile on his face, eyes soft. Perhaps this was finally the life he deserved.

3 weeks later, Andrew was fully moved into the small apartment above the bookstore. The store itself was simply called “Second-Hand Books”. Nicky said they were trying to come up with an appropriate name for it.

“Andrew, I’ll give you a quick tour if you want?” Nicky said to him and Andrew shrugged. They walked to the front desk first where Nicky assured him he wouldn’t have to work at the counter just yet. They met Aaron, stacking shelves in the Non-fiction area and after a quick description of the different sections of books; Nicky led them to the storage/break room and up an open staircase to the upstairs living area. The apartment was small but cosy, the staircase led to a sitting room area with a small couch and armchair facing a TV, a small kitchen and dining area further back and 4 rooms off the centre living area. Nicky’s room was the biggest, next to his room was the only bathroom in the apartment, on the opposite side were two more slightly smaller bedrooms, one Aaron’s and one that now belonged to Andrew. He stood in the doorway taking in the bright walls, clean, comfy bed sheets and no padlocks on the cabinets, windows or doors. This room was entirely Andrew’s.  _ This is the first time something actually belongs to me _ his traitorous brain thought. Nicky had bought him new clothes and Aaron had donated some of his so the closet and drawers were half full already, Andrew only had a couple more outfits to add to that. Books covered shelves on the walls and there was even a stuffed black cat toy on his bed. When Andrew looked over at Nicky, he looked nervous.

“I really hope you like it, I’m sorry we had to go shopping without you, I tried to pick typical 18 year old clothes. Feel free to grab any books that take your fancy of course as long as you put them back in the store once you’ve finished. Other than that, dinner is usually around 6pm, we’ll leave you to get settled!” and suddenly Andrew stood in his new room alone.  _ His room. _ He took a deep breath, taking in the scent of fresh linen and washing powder. Letting the breath out was like pushing the past away, breathing in a fresh start and breathing out his clouded background. He let himself collapse on the unfairly comfortable mattress and imagined finally wanting to stay in bed. Wanting to sleep in and not get up. After a few seconds, his brain flashed back to 10 years ago and he shot off the bed and out the door.

He decided to head downstairs and get started giving his new family a hand. Aaron was back to stacking shelves, trying to carry multiple books at once, the stack towering way over his head. Nicky was at the counter talking to Betsy from the Care home. He’d only been there a few months but she was a volunteer offering therapy to some of the kids if they wanted or needed it. Andrew liked her. She saw him approach and her smile became wider.

“Oh Andrew, we were just talking about you!” Andrew raised an eyebrow and she continued, “I was saying how great it is that you’re finally together as a family. How are you settling in?”

“I’ll tell you when I try Nicky’s cooking for the first time, Aaron has warned me about It.” he replied. Nicky looked shocked at the long answer he’d given for a second and then schooled his features before pouting.

“Hey! It’s not my fault he’s fussy! He likes some of my cooking I swear!” he defended; Andrew just raised his eyebrows and put his hands out in front of him to claim his innocence. He walked over to annoy his brother under the pretence of learning how to stack shelves.

“Andrew, for the last time, we organise them by putting the Authors last names in Alphabetical order, got it?” Aaron said for the third time, voice strained and fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. “I know you’re doing it on purpose because you have a fucking eidetic memory for fuck sake!” Andrew bit back a smirk.

“You misheard, they said ‘idiotic’ not ‘eidetic’.”

“They did not you little bitch!”

“I know they did because you have one too, we’re twins remember.”

“I’m ignoring you for the rest of my existence.”

Andrew turned away with a smirk dusting his lips and continued to reorganise the books that Aaron had already done, this time by putting the second to last letter of the authors last names in Alphabetical order.

A month into Andrew’s new life, Nicky decided they were earning enough to start ordering new books as well as the second hand books they had been selling. Nicky wanted to have a predominantly LGBTQ+ book collection on sale and the twins decided that would give the bookstore more of an identity.

“What the hell are we going to call this place?” Aaron sighed, looking up at the old sign that hung above the store.

“Let’s just keep it as ‘Second-Hand Books’ for now, it’s technically still true and we can brainstorm new names once we become more popular!” Nicky said happily and Andrew nodded in agreement. Nicky made the first order of new books that night and they waited in anticipation for the boxes to arrive. When they did, just a couple days later, Andrew was the first to open them. He inhaled the new book smell and marvelled the perfect condition they were in. The cover was...well it was very gay and Andrew loved it. The title read ‘Carry On’ and featured two guys wielding wands. He was intrigued to say the least.

“Hey Nicky, can I take one of these? Take it out of my pay cheque.” Andrew asked but Nicky shook his head.

“Just have it Andrew, you do enough around here to warrant a free book from time to time. Aaron, you want one?” Aaron walked over to look into the box and study the cover.

“Nah I’ll pass on that.”

“Suit yourself kid!"

The book and its sequel were put on display in the front windows of the store and sure enough a few more customers trickled in than usual. A girl with a rainbow of pastel coloured hair, cut just above her shoulders was amongst the new influx of customers. She spotted Andrew reading the book in one of the Armchairs.

“Pardon the intrusion but I’m thinking of getting the book you're reading, is it any good so far?” she questioned him, smiling. Andrew shrugged and put his finger between the pages he was reading so he wouldn’t lose his place.

“I’ve only read a bit so far.”

“But...?” She prompted him. He sighed.

“I’m...enjoying it I think.” She smiled at him.

“Awesome! I’ll get it then, Thank you...”

“Andrew.”

“Andrew. I’m Renee” Andrew nodded slightly in acknowledgement. “If I like it I’ll come back and buy the sequel. Perhaps we could discuss it? If you’re interested of course.” Andrew considered it for a second and nodded. He had always enjoyed talking about books in school when he was younger. He had just graduated from his last year at High School but he could still remember taking books back from school to read. He must have been engrossed in thinking about his school days because by the time he looked up again, Renee had already paid and was walking out the door. She gave him a small wave goodbye. He was looking forward to her return.

Betsy came in a couple hours later. Andrew had taken to calling her Bee since she’d started reading a lot of books on beekeeping recently, something about a future retirement plan. She came through to the back of the store and asked if he’d like some tea whilst on his lunch break. Of course he said yes. They sat on the beaten up couch in the break room chatting for a while. It was raining outside so most shoppers were taking shelter in Sweetie’s down the street.

“It’s so cosy don’t you think? Listening to the rain, curled up on the couch with a hot drink.” Bee said to him. He tucked his legs into himself more and nodded. The chair was super comfy because of how worn it was. It was his favourite reading chair, out of sight, quiet, comfy. “How are you doing Andrew? You seem to have settled really well here.”

“I like it here. Sometimes I can’t believe I get to have this.” Bee looked sad for a second before smiling at him.

“You deserve it Andrew after everything you’ve been through.” Andrew had told her some of the horrors he’d endured in his many foster homes when he first started with her voluntary therapy sessions. He still had nightmares but the flashbacks he sometimes got were getting much better thanks to their continued contact. She walked over, sat on the arm of his chair and slowly took his hand in hers. “You can always talk to me Andrew, no matter what ok?” she said and he nodded up at her.

“I...feel lonely I think. Which may sound strange considering I live with Nicky and Aaron but it’s not that kind of lonely. I don’t know, I’m 18 and I feel like I know no-one other than my two family members. Don’t get me wrong, I would do anything for them but, I kind of want other people to talk to sometimes.” He said, sighing and putting his head in his hands. “I must sound so stupid because Aaron and Nicky make me feel less lonely but-“

“Andrew it’s ok to want a different kind of relationship. Perhaps making a few friends would be a really good thing for you and your family too I’m sure.” Andrew nodded. She squeezed his hand and sat back in her own chair. “What about organising a book club? Nicky said you spoke to Renee earlier? I’m friends with her foster mother Stephanie, she’s a lovely girl. Why don’t you see if she knows anybody who would be interested in attending the club?” Andrew thought back to the times he enjoyed getting lost in books and decided Bee was right.

“Ok, that could work.”

“Great! I’ll get Stephanie to text me Renee’s number for you if you’d like?”

“Sure.” He said and a tiny smile graced his lips.

He texted Renee telling her about the book club idea as soon as Bee had given him the number. Renee replied straight away, enthusiastic and eager to start. She said she already knew a few people who would love to join and Andrew said the maximum he could handle would probably be a group of ten. She began spreading the word about the new club. The first meeting would be in a week's time, on Tuesday at 7pm and would last an hour. People who were interested were asked to come into the store to sign up, which also gave them the opportunity to pick up the book if they hadn't already got it. They'd decided to go with 'Carry On'.

The list filled up quickly, Andrew scanned the list of names. Nicky had taken most of the sign up's due to him being the main person at the counter so Andrew hadn't seen a single one of them apart from Renee. He tried to put faces to the names that were written down. He felt the beginning bubbles of excitement rising within him.

-Kevin Day

-Betsy Dobson

-Matt Boyd

-Danielle Wilds

-Renee Walker

-Allison Reynolds

-Neil Josten

Of course, Andrew, would be there too and they'd left a few spots open until the first meeting to make sure it all ran smoothly first. Betsy had asked her best friend Abby, who apparently owned Sweetie's with her husband David, to supply tea, coffee and homemade cookies for them all, so they would also be there. For now, Andrew thought this might just work. He was getting used to hope and it was slowly becoming a familiar weight in his chest. A weight he found to be quite comforting after so many years without it. He looked at this list of names again and thought for the first time in a long time,  _ I want this to work _ .


	2. Book Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew starts to feel a bit apprehensive about the book club.   
> When he thinks he has a grasp on the situation, Neil Josten walks in and trows a huge spanner in the works and  
> Andrew knows he's fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love on the first chapter! <3  
> I hope you continue to love it as it continues!  
> Feel free to check out my other fics and if you have any questions or prompts, send them to my tumblr @jostenlovesminyard  
> Thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoy <3

On the afternoon of the first book club meeting, Andrew was anxious. Nicky was out for two hours sorting out a new PR manager for the store so he and Aaron were manning the shop, Aaron on the counter, Andrew organising recent deliveries in the back. With time to himself he found himself daydreaming about the people that would appear tonight. He’d always avoided groups of people. Not through fear. Andrew stopped letting himself feel that a long time ago. It was apprehension of the unknown. The  _ ‘what if’s’ _ that circled his brain when he tried to sleep at night. What if this didn’t work out?  _ I’d be pissed off.  _ What if the people were loud and in his face?  _ I'd be pissed off _ ! What if they reminded him of-  _ NO _ . He physically shook his head and tried naming 3 of his favourite things in the room. It worked until his brain reminded him of the constant nagging it was putting him through,  _ whatifwhatifwhatif _ ? He felt so hopelessly stupid! He’d fought tooth and nail to survive his trauma and now, something as small as a book club meeting had him on edge! He called Bee. 

“Andrew?”

“It’s a tiny, minuscule event Bee. why can’t I stop overthinking it?” he forced out before he could hang up. “I just keep...thinking.” he sighed.

“Andrew, Dear. Listen to me, this is normal. You’ve never done anything like this! You’ve organised it, it’s normal to be apprehensive don’t worry. If it’s ok with you, I’d love to come over to the store with the new tea I've just bought! A simple English Breakfast blend but a new brand for you to try! We can talk more too, how’s that sounding?” 

“Ok, yes.”

“Thank you, I will be over soon Dear.” she said and hung up. He sighed, he felt better, Bee had that effect on him. He decided to run upstairs and change his jeans for a comfy pair of sweats. When he came back down, Bee was standing by the kettle in the break room, waiting for it to boil.

“Oh, hello Andrew, how are you feeling if I may ask?”

“Better to be fair,” He said honestly, shrugging slightly, “I kinda realised how dumb it was to obsess over who the sign-ups may be, Nicky had already found most of them on Instagram anyway so seeing their faces helped.” Bee smiled and poured the now boiling water into two mugs.

“That’s good! Definitely a good idea to prepare yourself for a possibly stressful situation. Good thinking.” Andrew huffed slightly and looked at Bee. Her eyes were sparkling, not with amusement but with genuine care. She handed one steaming mug to Andrew and led them over to their usual spot. Andrew tucked his legs under himself and cradled the mug in his hands.

“It was a dumb thing to panic over to begin with.” He mumbled and then realised he’d finally admitted to himself that he was panicked. He curled inwards more, frowning. Bee just kept smiling.

“Andrew, you know you don’t always have to be a fully armed castle with a protective barrier surrounding you, you can let down your walls sometimes. I know it’s easier said than done but being honest about what you’re feeling to yourself and me, is a huge step. I’m proud of you.” Andrew let the tiniest smile show on his face. “Why were you concerned about not seeing their faces beforehand?” She questioned him. He thought to himself for a minute.   
“I-I guess it was because of the bookstore.” She gestured for him to continue once he was silent for a while. “Nicky and Aaron have worked so hard for this. Even though I organised this I almost regretted it in case it ruined the quiet atmosphere we have. The business has just started flourishing and I guess, I didn’t want people I didn’t know coming in and potentially shutting that all down. Dumb, I know.” He finished.   
“Thank you for sharing that with me Andrew, honestly I think you are brave to put yourself out of your comfort zone and allow new people into your family’s bubble. I know a few of the attendee’s. I can assure you they are lovely individuals. Renee would not be friends with them if not. As for Nicky, I think he will love it! Don’t worry about him.”   
“Ok, you’re right.” He took a sip of the too-hot tea and scalded his tongue. Bee tutted. “Andrew Minyard, for goodness sake, I will not be held accountable for you burning your poor taste buds off.” she said with an amused smile.   
“Oh Bee, I’m trying to burn them all off so I no longer have to deal with Nicky’s cooking.” he replied and she laughed.    
"Thoughts on the tea? I tried some earlier and quite like it! Yorkshire tea I believe." She said to him and Andrew hummed in agreement.   
"It's quite calming,"    
"Perfect." She said. Andrew thought that he quite enjoyed his conversations with Bee, especially when they ended in lighthearted fun. She may not be his therapist but she always knew exactly what to say to help him process his feelings. He felt good again. This time he let his smile linger for a bit longer. 

Before he knew it, it was time for the book club. Chairs had been gathered and put in a neat circle and there were a couple of coffee tables to place drinks on. David Wymack had arrived 15 minutes beforehand to set up a small coffee and tea stand and was now plating a small array of cookies. Kevin Day had also arrived with him. Andrew took a deep breath and allowed himself a moment to congratulate himself for organising the club. 

People slowly trickled in at around five minutes to seven. Renee was first, holding hands with who Andrew recognised to be Allison Reynolds. Her Instagram hadn’t been particularly interesting to him apart from the occasional hot guy she’d taken selfies with. Next was another couple, Matt Boyd, who Andrew remembered through his height and perfectly styled hair, and his girlfriend Danielle (better known as Dan) Wilds. Andrew saw Bee approach the door but she stopped just short of opening it. She turned to speak to a guy Andrew didn’t recognise. The stranger had striking red hair and electric blue eyes, they reminded him of the sky after a storm had passed. His prominent cheekbones were covered in scars, Andrew assumed they must be quite prominent if he could see them from inside the store. He looked slightly cornered as Bee spoke to him, hand cupping the back of his neck. She must have been trying to persuade him to come in because she gave him a warm, reassuring smile once he did. Andrew guessed this must be the last of the sign-ups, Neil Josten. Nicky tried to make conversation with him but was shut down with one word answers so he left to talk to Bee instead. Andrew watched Neil for a moment longer. His eyes kept flicking to the exit and then to the people around him. Andrew narrowed his eyes but kept quiet.

Neil ended up sitting next to Andrew. He could feel the nervous energy radiating from him. Bee was on his other side and she leaned over to whisper quietly in his ear.   
“You’re the host Andrew, see if you can make him feel a bit more welcome, you might relax a bit then too.” she said, nudging him gently with her elbow. Andrew feigned annoyance but turned around to introduce himself. He cleared his throat.   
“Hello. I’m Andrew.” he stated then paused, struggling with what else he should say.    
“Neil.” Came the reply and Andrew nodded in acknowledgement.   
“What brings you here Neil?”   
“The book club you organised.” Neil said, disinterest showing on his face. Andrew rolled his eyes.   
“Uh huh, why join a book club?”   
“Kevin said it might be good for my social skills which I said is a pretty rude suggestion but whatever.”    
“Friend of yours then?”   
“Don’t offend me like that. We work together at Sweetie’s. His dad is the owner. Oh and I also live with them.” Andrew raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to reply but Renee spoke up.   
“Now that everyone is here and settled down, shall we begin?”

They decided to go round introducing themselves one at a time. Andrew introduced himself as, well, Andrew and said he’d started the club with Renee’s help as a way to expand the store’s popularity. He didn’t mention anything about wanting to make a few friends. Bee introduced herself as a friend of Andrew’s and then he blocked out the rest until it got to Neil.   
“I’m Neil. I’m here because Kevin and his dad forced me to come.”   
“We did not force you.” said David Wymack from his spot at the drinks stand, tattooed arms crossed over his chest.   
“You said you’d fire me if I didn’t ‘Make some fucking friends’.” Neil replied, emphasising it with air quotes. Wymack just waved a hand at him to dismiss it. Neil rolled his eyes and huffed.    
“Can we start talking about the book now?” Dan asked and a unanimous yes sounded throughout the group. 

Most of the group hadn’t read all the book yet so they stuck to discussing the beginning of it. Everyone agreed Baz’s entrance into the book was ‘iconic’ as Allison put it. Well, everyone but Kevin.   
“Why waste your magic just to open a door and make an overly-eccentric entrance? It’s dumb” He said. Nobody got a word out because Neil immediately took that as a challenge.   
“You’re just jealous you could never pull something off like that. Nobody would care if you did it.” He said without looking up from the page he was currently studying. Kevin looked scandalised. Andrew covered a small smile with his paper cup full of tea.  _ Nervous but itching for a fight? Interesting.  _ He thought. _   
_ “You’re only getting involved for the sake of arguing against me. I’m not falling for it so shut the fuck up.”    
“Ouch , I’m truly hurt by the fact that you think I would waste any of my time and energy on you. Y’know Kevin, contrary to your own twisted belief, not everything revolves around you.”   
“Shut up!” Kevin hissed, “You’re embarrassing yourself.” Neil rolled his eyes but decided to keep his mouth shut. Everyone stared at the pair for a few seconds before Allison said something about needing a small break. They decided to have a ten minute interval before continuing. 

Andrew wandered over to Bee who had started talking to Neil over at the drinks stand. Neil looked like he couldn’t care less about what Bee was saying to him which infuriated Andrew. He caught the tail end of the very one sided conversation.   
“-seem to have settled in with them well, how’s the job going?”   
“Ok.”   
“Oh good, David and Abby are wonderful people, are you glad to be living with them?”   
“Yes. it’s weird being in one place for this long after so many years. I suppose Kevin is the annoying catch.” Bee laughed slightly.  _ Huh, not used to staying in one place? Even more interesting. _   
Andrew came up beside Bee and tipped his cup to Neil in greeting.    
“Oh, hello Andrew, enjoying the evening so far?” Bee asked.   
“Yes. It’s going smoothly, for the most part.” Neil looked curious.   
“For the most part?”   
“ Yes, apart from a couple of domestics happening in the middle of it but what’s a club without a bit of drama and secrecy I suppose.” He replied, sipping his tea. Neil’s eyes narrowed.   
“What’s that supposed to mean?”   
“Oh nothing, you just look like you’re full of secrets that’s all.”   
“Butt out of other people’s business.” he spat.   
“Fine, fine, just try not to bring your little sibling rivalry to the club”   
“It’s not a fucking sibling rivaly. Kevin is  _ not _ my brother.” Neil was starting to get angry.   
“Ah, my sincerest apologies, must be hard to come to terms with a life in captivity, runaway.” Neil’s eyes narrowed even more and Andrew knew he’d hit the nail on the head.   
“Andrew, remember that people’s pasts are their business, not yours, I’m sure you understand-”   
“Yeh, listen to your fucking therapist. Orphan.” Andrew went to lunge for him, humour turning into malice within seconds. Bee gently put a hand on his shoulder. He stopped.   
“Shut up.She’s not my therapist.” He said, venom dripping from his words. Neil looked as if he was ready to strike back for a second before regaining composure and growling. Andrew composed himself and sighed.    
“Sorry, old habits die hard.” Neil considered him for a long moment before smiling sarcastically.   
“Don’t I know it.” He said back and wandered off with a tip of his drink and a final glare at Andrew. Bee turned to him donning what he recognised as her ‘disappointed’ face.   
“Andrew Minyard! Why?” Andrew shrugged.   
“Mainly boredom I guess.” It was partly the truth.   
“You have such a way with words yet you choose to use them against people instead of to help them.” she said, frowning slightly. He looked down at his tea, still steaming. “Sorry, that was out of place Dear.”   
“No, it wasn’t I...I dunno Bee, I’m not used to not being able to read people. I guess I wanted to test him a bit.”   
“I can understand that but Neil is a lovely boy. He’s been through a lot just like you. David and Abby introduced him to me a few months ago. I think he feels lonely too, I thought you could be friends perhaps?” Andrew shifted his weight and shrugged.   
“I guess I’ll try to get to know him a bit more.” Bee smiled at him and pinched his cheek gently.   
“You’re getting soft Andrew.” She said feigning seriousness. He shoved her hand away and glared, it was ruined by the smile dusting his lips. The word ‘Mother’ appeared in his head before he shoved it to the back of his mind and went to sit down for the second half.

The rest of the time flew by, Neil stayed mostly quiet other than giving some insightful comments here and there. He also argued against Allison when she called Baz’s mother ‘a grade A bitch.’ He said she was doing what she thought was right to protect him.  _ Another glimpse into the mind of Neil Josten. _

Once it hit eight, everyone began to collect their belongings and head out. They thanked Andrew and Renee at the door. Andrew spotted Neil talking to David at the drinks station. He waved Renee goodbye and walked over, signalling for Neil to move out of earshot slightly. Neil narrowed his eyes but followed.   
“What do you want?”Neil questioned, Andrew sighed and frowned slightly.   
“I’m not very used to people outside of my family. I was perhaps, ever so slightly, maybe out of order.” He said and Neil raised an eyebrow at him.   
“That’s your apology? Wow you’re worse than me!”   
“Ok whatever, take it or leave it.”   
“It’s fine, I get it, you’re defensive of your family.” Andrew frowned at him.   
“I wouldn’t call it defensive I-” Neil cut him off by raising his hands out between them   
“Hey man, no judgement here! I don’t stick my nose in other people’s business like some do.” he smirked and Andrew had never seen something so exciting yet so deadly at the same time. He tried not to give Neil the satisfaction of knowing he’d wound him up. “How did you know I was a runaway?” Neil asked him. Andrew shrugged.   
“I heard you say you weren’t used to staying in one place. Lucky guess. How did you know I’m an orphan?”   
“Nicky relayed the whole story to me when I came to sign-up a couple days ago.”   
“Jesus.”   
“Yeh.”   
“well runaway, see you next week?”   
“Sure  _ chaton fougueux _ , you just might.” he said and left Andrew in a state of utter confusion.  He watched Neil walk out the door and put a hand to his forehead. He’d spent an hour obsessing over a guy who he knew nothing about. He looked over to see Bee smiling at him. She winked and Andrew glared at her. She walked through the door and waved at him through the window. Andrew was too busy thinking of blue eyes and a fierce smirk.  _ Fuck. _

‘ _This will definitely end in flames’_ he thought, but Andrew quite liked playing with fire.


	3. Play-Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew hated to admit it but he was rather fascinated with Neil Josten and when an opportunity arises to get to know each other better, the two realise that perhaps they could be good friends after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this is a day later than I thought it would be! I made it a bit longer to make up for that hopefully!  
> Please let me know what you think of it :)  
> I included a bit of texting in there so I hope you like it, lemme know if you want to see more of it!  
> ENJOY! <3

Perhaps it was stupid of Andrew to pay a visit to Sweetie’s just to see Neil work but he didn’t care. He invited Bee for a chat in the coffee shop and found it was relatively busy when they arrived. Neil saw them come in and gave a courtiers nod. Bee waved and Andrew pretended Neil’s existence was the most boring thing he’d ever seen. Bee tutted at him and sent him to order them both a tea and a brownie.    
“Two teas and two brownies.” He said upon reaching the counter. Neil blinked at him.   
“Uh, Hi?” He replied. Andrew almost blushed just at his greeting.  _ Jeez I’m lame.  
_ “Hello. Tea’s. Brownie’s. Go.”  
“Huh, you know we can refuse to serve people right?” He smirked. Andrew resisted the urge to stare.   
“Then I will have to complain.”   
“Oh yeah?”  
“Uh-huh. Customer is always right Neil.”   
“Unless the customer is an entitled brat.”  
“Ohoho, the runaway has sass.”   
“Ha, go fuck yourself.” Neil said simply. They were interrupted by Kevin poking his head round from the back kitchen.   
“You two are holding up the line, get a move on!” He shouted and both Andrew and Neil glared back at him. Andrew turned and saw Kevin was right, a queue had started to form behind him. It was around lunch time so he assumed people were coming in on their lunch break from work, just like he was.  
“I’ll have your order ready soon,  _ sir _ .” Neil said, voice dripping in sarcasm. Andrew’s lips twitched almost into a smile. Neil told him how much it cost and Andrew put his hand out to give him the money. Their hands touched slightly and Andrew almost jumped out his skin.   
“Hurry up or I’m suing.” he told Neil as he turned around   
“Yeah, yeah.” He said back and Andrew saw him smile.

He sat back down at the small table Bee had claimed as theirs. She gave him a smile. He refused to acknowledge her but she kept staring.   
“What?” He asked her. She grinned.   
“Are you and Neil getting along?"  
"He's not dead, yet."  
"Andrew!"  
"We know of each other” Andrew finally said. Bee huffed out a laugh, shaking her head. Neil came over with their order a couple minutes later.  
“Hello, Neil, you look very smart in your uniform.” Bee said and Andrew gave Neil a quick once over. Tight black button up shirt, Tight black pants,  _ oh God.  _ Neil raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing.   
“It’s a bit much for a cafe.” he replied to Bee and Andrew went back to pretending he didn’t exist.   
“Well, here you go, I hope you enjoy.” he said, placing the tray down. Andrew looked at his order.   
“I ordered a brownie, not a muffin” He narrowed his eyes at Neil.   
“Oh, did you? Damn, my mistake, enjoy!” he said and gave Andrew a two fingered salute.  _ Little Fucker. _ Bee was smiling at him again but he waved her off and ate his chocolate muffin. He hated how good it was. They sipped at their tea, making easy conversation and when they were finished he stood up to take their tea cups back.

Neil was still at the counter waiting idly for the next customer. A tall, stocky man marched over and rested his palms on the counter.  
“I ordered one sugar in my coffee. This has two.” he stated. Neil frowned.   
“I can assure you sir, I only put one in there.”   
“Did I ask for your fucking opinion? Gimme a free refill.”   
“Whatever.”   
“The fuck d’you say?”   
“Nothing sir, can I have your cup?”   
“I want a new one.” Andrew could see Neil was getting agitated. He muttered something under his breath as he picked up a new cup. The customer slammed his fists on the counter and growled loudly at Neil. Andrew was about to casually step in when he heard a smash. Neil had dropped the cup he was holding and shot backwards into the kitchen. The customer stormed out, swearing loudly on his way through the door. Kevin came out of the kitchen to take over from Neil, looking like he wanted to strangle someone but thought better of it. Bee came up to Andrew and put a hand on his shoulder.   
“See if you can talk to him, I’ll go find Abby or David.” she said. Andrew nodded at her and headed through the double doors to the cafe’s kitchen. 

He saw Neil backed into a corner, spaced out.  
“Neil, is it ok if i come over to you?” He asked. Neil’s eyes flickered to his, looking like a deer in headlights. He nodded ever so slightly. Andrew headed over and stood with his back against the wall like Neil. They stood in silence for a while. Andrew didn’t know where to start. He knew better than to ask if he was ok but he couldn’t fathom where to begin other than that. He didn’t have to in the end. Neil spoke up.  
“I wasn’t scared of him.” he said, whether it was to himself or not, Andrew didn’t know. He waited for Neil to continue.   
“He...reminded me of someone.” He finally said and Andrew didn’t need to know anymore. He understood that feeling all too well.  
“That’s ok” He said, simply and to his surprise, Neil visibly relaxed. They were quiet again for a minute. Andrew decided to change the subject  
“The muffin was awful.”   
“You still ate it.”   
“Principle.”   
“Sure.” 

They stood there for a couple of minutes in silence until Abby came in.   
“Oh Neil, come here darling.” She beckoned and to Andrew’s surprise, he did. He watched as Abby subconsciously checked him over for any injuries and when he told her to stop fussing she held his jaw. “Go upstairs, I’ll make you some lunch ok?”   
“Abby, I’m fine.”  
“You shush, go upstairs before I have to carry you there.” Neil scoffed but headed through the back door that Andrew assumed led upstairs.  “Andrew, would you like to join us?” She asked politely. Andrew said no just as Bee came around the corner and said yes. Andrew glared at her but she paid him no mind.   
“Fine.” He said, then “Thank you.” Abby smiled. Bee smiled even more. He followed the direction Neil had gone and noticed how similar the layout of Sweeties was to the bookstore. Sweeties was a lot bigger but the basic idea was the same. They reached the top of the stairs and Abby told them to take a seat on the couch whilst she made some sandwiches. Andrew told her he wasn’t hungry and sent Nicky a quick text.   
  
  


With Bee, will you survive without me?   
  
Nicky  
NEVER! Jk sure, have fun!

  
  


Is Aaron there?

Nicky  
Yes?   


Tell him to give me my Fucking shirt back before I strangle him with it

  
  


Nicky  
Omg you two

He put his phone back in his pocket and looked around. Neil was nowhere in sight.   
“David has gone down to help Kevin man the cafe. I think he’s planning on closing a little early because it’s not that busy on a Thursday afternoon.” Abby said.  
“Oh that’s good for family time then I assume?” Bee asked.  
“Yeah, We’re trying to get Neil and Kevin settled with each other. Easier said than done.” She laughed, “Kevin wants Neil to play video games with him, Neil would rather do anything else.” Bee laughed this time.  
“He’s in his room I think if you want to go talk to him Andrew.” Andrew sighed. He was beginning to feel like a kid being forced to go on a play-date. He went anyway to give Bee and Abby a chance to catch up. Abby pointed down a small hallway that led to Neil’s room, he knocked. Neil swung the door open and looked strangely at Andrew. Andrew looked him up and down. He’d changed out of his work clothes into casual sweats and a t.shirt.  
“Can I...Help you?” He asked.  
“Nope.” Andrew replied unhelpfully.  
“Oh.” They both stood there awkwardly until Andrew rolled his eyes.  
“Let me in, I don’t wanna listen to whatever Abby and Bee are talking about.” Neil sighed and gestured for him to come in.  
“Will you close the door behind you?” Neil asked.  
“No.” Andrew said quickly, squeezing his eyes shut before his brain could carry his thoughts away from the current moment. He then realised how strange that might have sounded. Neil looked over at him.   
“Ok, could you close it mostly but not fully then instead?”  
“Yes, ok.” Andrew was surprised Neil hadn’t questioned him but was glad he hadn’t. He pushed the door till it was almost closed then turned to look around the room. It was minimalist but cosy looking.   
“How long have you lived here now?”  
“About a year.”  
“Cool.”  
“Uh-huh.” They fell into a mildly awkward silence. Andrew could think of a thousand questions but knew Neil wouldn’t answer any of them and he was sure Neil was thinking the same but Neil was the first to speak up.   
“Feel free to sit on the bed if you want.” He plonked himself down onto it and scooted back until his back was against the headrest. Andrew couldn’t make himself sit on it so he sat cross-legged on the floor instead. He was about to say he’d rather sit here but Neil gave him a gentle smile and Andrew was too mesmerised to speak.   
“So, do you like it at the bookstore?” He asked him. Andrew nodded immediately.  
“Yes, I enjoy working there actually.”  
“Oh, that’s good. I hate the cafe.” Andrew cocked his head at him.  
“Why?”  
“I’m not very good with customer service. Don’t get me wrong I’m so grateful I get to stay here but I’m kinda hoping to find a new job soon.”   
“Yeh, I hate customer service too.”  
“Wow, I wouldn't have guessed.” Neil said sarcastically. Andrew raised a brow at him. Neil looked like he wanted to ask him something.   
“What?” He questioned. Neil shook his head.  
“Nothing, it’s none of my business.”  
“Ask and I’ll tell you if it’s none of your business.”  
“Is it just me you’re uncomfortable being alone with? Or is it people in general?”  
“I don’t really know how to explain it.” He said, looking down at his lap.  
“That’s ok, you don’t owe me an explanation.”  
“It’s not because of you though, don’t worry.”  
“Awwww.” Neil said, grinning at him.  
“Shut up.” he replied, rolling his eyes and Neil laughed.   
“Hey, go ahead and ask me something. Only fair right?” Neil said to him. Andrew thought for a minute.  
“How did you end up living here?”  
“Oh, well I...moved to the area last year after some...events,” Neil started, glancing over at Andrew who wore a passive look on his face and continued. “I couldn’t find a job anywhere and I was living in this grimy-ass flat, honestly it was gross. I walked into the cafe one day to get a hot drink, I hadn’t got much food in the flat. Abby was working the front counter, took one look at me and gave me the drink for free. I was kind of offended but she asked about my living situation, I told her about it and she gave me the job on the spot.” Andrew nodded to show he was still listening. “A few weeks later the hot water and lights went out in my flat. Apparently you have to pay bills or something? I must have been in a real state when I came into work because David said I was staying with them from now on. I’d just turned 18 so they didn’t adopt me or anything, I just live with them. I’m 19 now and Abby still treats me like her baby. As well as Kevin of course.” Neil said Kevin's name like a petulant child would say their annoying sibling's name.  
“How cute.” Andrew teased. Neil moved his leg and shoved Andrew’s shoulder with his foot.  
“Shut up.” he replied, trying not to smile. Andrew thought for a minute.  
“Why haven’t I seen you around the cafe before?”  
“Oh, I used to only work in the kitchen getting orders ready. David said I need to work on my people skills more so he makes me work the front for a few hours. Another reason he made me go to the book club too.” Andrew nodded in understanding. Neil looked at him.  
“Hey, you asked two questions, you owe me one.” Andrew gestured for him to ask.   
“Think I’ll save it. I want lunch first. Wanna see if Abby has made it?”  
“Sure.”  
“Off you go then.” Andrew glared at him but did as he was told.

He brought Neil his sandwich and told him he should probably get back to the store.   
“Ok, Oh, what’s the next book we’re reading for the book club?” he questioned.  
_ Fuck it.  _ Andrew thought.  
“We haven’t decided yet. If you want, I can give you my number and I’ll text you when I decide what the new book will be?” He asked, looking anywhere but Neil.   
“Oh sure, That’d be great. I may text you about the book if I get stuck so be warned. I’m a bit of a slow reader too.” Neil said, looking embarrassed.  
“Everyone reads at different paces. It’s Nothing to be ashamed about, I sometimes have to wear reading glasses.” He said and immediately felt stupid.  _ Why the fuck did I say that?!  
_ “How cute.” Neil said, mimicking what he’d said earlier and Andrew flipped him off. Neil laughed.  
He smiled and Andrew could not believe he actually got Neil’s number. Neil handed him his phone so he could type his number in. He handed it back and a few moments later his phone buzzed:

Unknown number  
Hey book nerd

Rude, i'm right in front of you

Neil  
Oh wow I didn’t realise 

That wouldn’t surprise me

Neil  
You wound me :(

  
  


“You use emojis?” Andrew said, a surprised huff of laughter escaping his lips.  
“Hey. I may not be very tech-savvy but I know how to press a button on my phone.” he replied and Andrew shook his head in amusement.   
“Anyway, see you...later or something.” he told Neil, cringing at how awkward it sounded.  
“I might stop off at the bookstore soon, you’ll have to recommend some books for me. I want to start reading more”  
“Lord knows you need the practice.” Andrew snarked and Neil scoffed.  
“You need to practice social skills.”   
Advice noted and ignored.” Neil laughed at him.   
“See you later  Andrew.” Neil said, that gentle smiling on his lips once again. Andrew waved goodbye, not trusting his voice. He said goodbye to Abby and told Bee he’d see her later and headed down the stairs. Kevin was back in the kitchen and he gave Andrew a confused look as he walked through the kitchen. Andrew picked up one of the freshly made brownie’s he’d just pulled from the oven, stuck it in his mouth and saluted Kevin who just gawked at him. David nodded to him in greeting as he walked past. He’d just left the shop when his phone buzzed with two texts.

Neil   
Don’t think I’ve forgotten about that   
question you owe me. I’m thinking of   
one to ask next time I get the   
chance

I didn’t think you were capable of thinking

Neil  
:( mean 

:) good

Neil  
:p you love me really

__ You wish, runaway 

Neil  
Whatever you say Fiesty  Kätzchen

__

__ Feisty Kitten???   
  
Neil   
Woops, you speak German?

__ I took it in High School

Neil  
Damn it, I’ll have to stick to   
annoying you in french :(

Jammernder Welpe

  
  


Neil  
RUDE 

  
  


Andrew smiled to himself then opened the second message. It was from his brother.

Other Me  
Threaten to kill me again and I  
Stg I will steal every shirt you  
own

Fine, I’ll just steal all your pants

Other Me   
I fucking hate you so much

That made my day :)

When he got back to the store, Nicky was manning the front desk.   
“Hey! Did you have a nice time with Bee?”   
“Uh-huh.”   
“Oh good, we got the new books in if you wanna take a look.”   
“Will do, thanks Nicky.”   
“Anytime.”   
He walked to the back of the store and opened the box of books. The cover was even more gay than last time. An all pink cover with two well-drawn men on the cover. One in a princely uniform, the other in more casual attire. He read the blurb and thought _t_ _ his is gonna be perfect as the next book for the book club. _ He pulled out his phone and texted Renee to spread the word to the other members.

  
  


Neil  
RUDE

The new book for book club  has just come in,   
It looks great

Neil  
Awesome! What is it?   


I’ll show you next time you 

come to the store

Neil  
Okee-dokee, see you then

Okee-dokee? Laaaaame

  
  


Neil   
Your face is lame 

I’m gonna go tell my brother 

you said that 

Neil   
What’s he got to do with it?

We…..Look identical????   
  
Neil   
OHHHHHHHH yeah lol

Dear God lol

  
  
  
  


Neil popped in a few days later, Andrew had saved a copy for him. The book was selling out fast and was proving to be a popular choice for the next book club. Neil looked at the front cover and gave Andrew a questioning look.  
“Just read it moron.”  
“Fine, If it’s some lame romance though, I’m blaming you.”  
“Whatever you say Neil.”  
“See you Tuesday?”  
“See you Tuesday.”  
Andrew couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!  
> I really hope you enjoyed it :)  
> chapter 4 will hopefully be out within the next 3 days :)  
> Let me know what you thought!  
> A HUGE thank you to the 'fellow junkie's' group chat on tumblr and discord for always offering tips, advice and support for this series <3 love you all loads!!!
> 
> If you have a prompt please send it to my tumblr jostenlovesminyard


	4. Give and Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Neil's friendship continues to blossom and Andrew is beginning to think there might be a chance Neil likes him back. Shared secrets and understanding words are a comfort they have both been seeking all their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a quick, fluffy chapter. I hope this isn't too rushed for your liking!  
> I'll spend a bit more time on the next chapter but wanted to get this out in case I'm busy tomorrow!  
> I hope you enjoy some fluff! (And the teeniest bit of Angst)

The Afternoon before the second book club, Neil popped into the store. Andrew saw his bright red curls through the window and felt his heart constrict.   
“Nicky, I’ll take over the front of the store.” He said, walking over to the counter. Nicky narrowed his eyes.  
“Ok, what’s the catch?”   
“No catch.”   
“Wow! I’m not gonna waste this opportunity! Thanks!” He said happily and scurried off for a break. Andrew positioned himself into an accurate rendition of a bored person right as Neil walked in.   
“Hey.” He said to Andrew, walking over to the counter. Andrew saw the scar’s on his cheeks were redder than usual. It was almost winter now so the weather was cold. Neil’s nose was a rosy colour too.   
“Can I help you?” Andrew drawled. Neil bit his lip to stop himself smiling.   
“Yeah, I’m looking for my friend, small, blonde, eternally pissed off.”   
“He told me to tell you he hates you.”   
“Well I have it on good authority that he enjoys my company. Even more so if I have gifts perhaps?” Neil said holding out a steaming to-go cup of tea and a crown paper bag. Andrew perked up. He grabbed the bag to discover a freshly baked brownie.    
“I hate brownie’s.”   
“Fine, I’ll give it to your brother.” Neil said, retracting the hand holding the bag. Andrew snatched it.   
“He doesn’t deserve something so good.” He said quickly.   
“Ahh so you do like them!”   
“Perhaps.” Andrew said. Aaron walked over to the two of them and looked in the bag.   
“No brownie for me?”   
“Touch it and I’ll kill you.” Andrew snarled at his brother. Aaron smirked back at him.  
“I’ll tell Nicky I don’t have one and he’ll make you share it.”   
“You’re almost 20 years old. Act your fucking age.”   
“You act your age.” Aaron replied and walked off. Andrew stuck his tongue out at him. He remembered Neil was in front of him and promptly stuck his tongue back in his mouth. Neil covered his mouth to laugh at him. Andrew glared.   
“You two are fucking hilarious oh my God.” Neil said, still laughing.  
“He’s a pain in the ass, only slightly less than you.”   
“Oh yeah?”    
“Indeed.”   
“I’m so sorry to have bothered you, I shall never bring you anything again.” Neil said, feigning seriousness. He pretended to slowly walk away until Andrew spoke up.  
“Wait, you’re only good for bringing me brownie’s and tea. I can make you a drink and you can man the counter with me?” Andrew asked, praying it didn’t come across as lame as it sounded. Neil smiled and nodded.   
“Sure, got any coffee?”   
“Give me a second, I’ll go make one for you.”   
“Awesome”   
  
Andrew came back with a steaming cup of coffee.    
“Um, ‘Best mom ever’?” Neil questioned, pointing to the writing at the side of the cup.    
“Yeh Aaron and I got it for Nicky on mother’s day.”   
“Aww, that’s sweet.”   
“Yeah, yeah he cried for an hour.”   
“That doesn’t surprise me.” Neil laughed. Andrew handed him the mug and sat back down behind the counter. Neil considered him for a minute. His curls fell in front of his eyes slightly. Andrew wanted nothing more than to reach out and brush them back.  
“Truth for truth again? I thought of my question.”   
“Ok. Shoot.”  
“Let me know if I over step anything and I’ll do the same, deal?”  
“Deal.” Andrew replied and tore off a piece of the brownie. It was slightly hardened on the outside and soft on the inside.  _ Huh, that reminds me of a certain redhead.  _   
“Ok, Why didn’t you know you had a twin.?”   
“I’m surprised Nicky hasn’t told you already.”He replied and Neil laughed. “Our mother gave us up and then went back for one of us. She chose Aaron. No idea why. I don’t envy him either.” Neil nodded in acceptance and waited for Andrew to take a turn.”   
“Are the scars new? Or old?” He asked. The question made sure Neil had a way out if he didn’t want to give too much information. Neil thought for a while.  
“Just over a year old now. I should probably look after them more but I don’t really like looking at them.” He said with a shrug. Andrew gulped.   
“I have cream you can, erm...borrow.” Neil just blinked at him. “Fuck, forget I said that.” He said quickly, scrubbing a hand over his face.  
“No! I mean, yes! Maybe? How do you use it?” Neil asked hesitantly.   
“It doesn’t make them go away but it stops them from becoming dry, sore or itchy.” He replied. “W-would you like me to show you, or whatever?” He asked quietly. Neil nodded and smiled. Andrew called his brother over and asked him to man the store front. They settled on a deal: A brownie for both the twins every time Neil brings them in.

Andrew led Neil upstairs. He stopped at his bedroom door and asked Neil to wait there. He walked over to his bedside table and grabbed his scar cream, walked back out and gestured for Neil to join him on the couch.   
“It moisturises them more than anything. Its soothing. Nicky bought it for me, you can have this one, I have another tube in the bathroom."  
“Ok, I’ll try and use it, thank you Andrew.”  
“It’s fine.” Neil smiled warmly at him and Andrew realised how subtly intimate the moment was. His lips twitched up into a smile for a moment.   
“I liked your room by the way, it looked nice and safe. Sorry, that’s a weird compliment.”   
“No, I get it, feeling safe and warm is, like, the best.”   
“I’m glad you get me.” Neil said quietly. “Would it be ok if I sat a bit closer maybe? No pressure. I’d just like to show you something on my phone.”   
“Oh, Yes ok. Oh, maybe a bit less close. Yeh that’s fine, thanks for asking.” Neil finished shuffling back and forth and gave Andrew another reassuring smile.  
“No worries, I know you’d do the same.” He said. Andrew blushed.  
”Shut up, weirdo.” He muttered. Neil grinned.   
“Aw, don’t be embarrassed!” He teased and Andrew shoved him.  
“Show me the thing on your phone.”   
“Oh, yeah! It reminded me of you.” He winked and Andrew went back to blushing like a school kid. Neil played the short video of a cat hissing at it’s owner’s finger then proceeding to like it affectionately all whilst growling. Neil put his phone back laughing as Andrew faked an offended glare. Inside he was rejoicing that Neil had been  _ thinking  _ about him.  
“I can hardly see the resemblance. I do not enjoy licking people’s fingers.”  
“Of course you don’t.” He said with a wink and Andrew must have looked scandalised because Neil laughed out loud. He bumped his shoulder against Andrew and looked over at him. The weight of his stare felt different, softer and more private. He felt good for a moment and then his brain flickered through memories he still hadn't processed. The staring, forced closeness, touching. _Too much touching._ Andrew felt a creeping sensation in his bones take over, He could feel anxiety building in him all of a sudden and he hated himself for ruining such a lovely moment. Neil must have noticed because he moved away ever so slightly. Andrew tried to keep breathing but his lungs felt like they had holes in them, letting all the air out again.  
“Get away, get away!” Andrew growled at him and Neil leaped up off the couch. And sat on the armchair nearby.  
“Ok, Is it ok if I sit here?” Neil asked gently. Andrew ground out a yes and put his face in his hands. He tried one of Bee’s tricks. He put his hand out and used his fingers to count some of his favourite things right now.

_ The bookstore.  _ One finger down

_ My family.  _ Another finger down

_ Sweet things _ . Third finger down

_ Spending time with Bee _ . Fourth finger down

_ and...Neil,  _ Last finger

He was breathing again, He looked over at Neil who hadn’t moved an inch.  
“Would you like some water or a chocolate bar?” He asked gently, but Andrew shook his head.  
“Want to talk about it?” Andrew sighed.  
“Sometimes it’s not even a memory, its the  _ feeling  _ of remembering, it just hits me and my mind panics. _Fuck_ my brain.”   
“Hey, don’t be stupid, it’s ok to feel the way you’re feeling.” Neil said to him and Andrew nodded. He looked over at Neil and Neil smiled at him.   
“Would it be ok if I sat next to you again?”   
“Ok, but not as close.”   
“Ok!” Neil said cheerfully and plonked back down on the same couch as Andrew. He could feel Neil watching his every move and felt his face heating up.   
“Stop staring, creep.”   
“Oh, I was just…” Neil trailed off and Andrew cocked his head at him.  
“What?”  
“Fuck, um well, I was kinda maybe looking at your freckles.”   
“Oh. Why?”   
“I like them I guess?” Neil said and a splodge of red spread over his cheeks.   
“You say stupid things.” Andrew scoffed.   
“Aw you’re blushing.” Neil said, pointing to his cheeks.   
“I’m getting second hand embarrassment for you.”   
“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” He replied and Andrew rolled his eyes and shoved Neil’s face in the opposite direction. Neil laughed.  
“What, no compliment for me?”   
I hate you.”   
“I know.” 

Nicky came up the stairs and saw the two on the couch.  
“Am I...interrupting something?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at them.   
“No. Just talking.”   
“Aww Andrew, I’m so proud you’ve made a friend!” Nicky said excitedly. Andrew pulled a face and glared at him.   
“Lay off,  _ Mom _ .”   
“Never,  _ Son.”  
_ “Ew.” he replied but thought to all the times Nicky had brought him tea on a bad day, bought him a book shaped night light when he asked them to keep the sitting room light on, changed his sheets for him when Andrew stared at them slightly longer than usual one day. Andrew had never had a mom but Nicky was a pretty good step in, an unmoving figure in his and Aaron’s life after years of pain. He smiled to himself.   
“We’re having Chinese takeout for dinner, that ok with you?”   
“Yeah.” He replied then turned to Neil.  
“Would you like to stay for dinner?” Andrew asked suddenly.  
“Yes.” came the quick response.   
“Nicky, Neil is joining us okay?”   
“Ok!”

Neil stayed for dinner as planned and agreed to help them set up for book club that night. They moved around the chairs once again and set up the drinks table. Abby came in this week to set up the tea and coffee. Neil walked over to help set up. The other members slowly trickled in and when Neil was finished he sat down on the chair next to Andrew. Kevin sat next to Neil and Abby walked over to him, kissed his cheek then turned to Neil.   
“Thank you for helping Neil.” she said and kissed the top of his head. He immediately swatted at her with his hand.   
“Abby! Stop it!” He whined but Abby just laughed at him. Andrew let out a breathy laugh and Neil turned to glare at him.   
“Not. Funny.”   
Renee cleared her throat.  
“So, what do we think of the book so far?”

Red, White and Royal Blue was one of Andrew’s new favourite books. He loved the relationship between Henry and Alex. The fun give-and-take the two shared and the message of going against all odds and somehow coming out on top really resonated a lot with him. Apparently all the others liked it too. Allison and Renee discussed the relationship between Nora and June, Nicky loved the representation in the book and Andrew assumed Kevin enjoyed the interwoven themes of history considering his 15 minute long rant about the British monarchy. Andrew looked over at Neil and immediately regretted it. He was deep in concentration, his brows furrowed slightly, Blue eyes squinting and biting his lip. Andrew gulped. He was a smitten as Henry was. Unfortunately _ he _ couldn’t order his staff to simply get rid of the problem.

As the book club drew to an end, everyone trickled out the store once again. Bee took Andrew’s hand in hers and thanked him for another wonderful evening. Abby packed up and linked arms with Kevin. Andrew saw her ask Neil something but Neil shook his head and said something back. She smiled at him and Kevin opened the door for her and they left. Neil walked over to him.  
“Wanna hang out a bit longer? Watch a film or something? Your choice.”   
“Ok, We’re watching Harry Potter.”   
“Oh! Awesome, sure, which one”   
“Prisoner of Askaban.”   
“Oh, Draco?”   
“Draco.”  
“Nice.”

They sat on the couch together, Andrew had microwaved some popcorn and drizzled it with syrup. Neil had scrunched his nose up but was eating it anyway.   
“Hey.” He said to get Neil’s attention. On screen, Marge was floating high up in the sky. Neil hummed to show he was listening.  
“I’m feeling safe, you can sit a bit closer if you want.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, idiot.” Neil grinned and moved right to his side.   
“Can I hold your hand? Loosely?”  
“Not yet.”  
“Ok.” Neil smiled warmly at him, “No Problem.” He said. Aaron headed out of his room to grab some water. He looked over at his brother and raised a brow.  
“Gay” He said and covered it with a cough. Andrew rolled his eyes.  
“Shut .Up.” Andrew said through gritted teeth. Aaron grinned.  
“Aww cute.” He said and ran off back into his room when Andrew went to lunge at him. Neil laughed at them. They were silent for a minute until Neil spoke up.  
“Are you? Gay I mean.”  
“Yep….You?”  
“I don’t know. I think there’s a possibility I might be I guess.”  
“Oh cool.” Andrew said, trying not to show the fact that his heart had just skipped a beat.  
“You’re the only person I’ve ever like, properly looked at before.” Neil said casually and Andrew nearly stopped breathing.  
“I’ve never looked at anyone like I look at you either.” Andrew whispered and with a deep breath he reached over and took Neil’s hands. Neil looked surprised and then gave him a cheesy grin.  
“Shut up.” Andrew said, his face betraying him with a smile.  
“Never.” Neil smiled and squeezed his hand gently. Andrew had never felt so _alive_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I love reading all your comments and I really, really appreciate them so thank you so much <3  
> CAT VIDEO REFERENCED: https://youtu.be/d8jeg6JOoPE
> 
> If you have any questions/prompts, please send them via my tumblr jostenlovesminyard
> 
> Thanks for reading!<3


	5. Off day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew is having a bad day.  
> He's hurting and subsequently hurts Neil.  
> A promise of shared secrets finds the two confessing more than just secrets from their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!!!!!  
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> Mentions of past self harm  
> Mentions of past sexual assault  
> Mentions of past child abuse  
> Slight Depictions of violence (Nothing too bad don't worry :) )
> 
> Hi!  
> This update took a lot longer than the others, thank you for being so patient! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's beginning to pick up! Please let me know if you enjoyed it!! I loved writing this chapter sooo much!

Neil  
Come downstairs!

Why

Neil  
I got your faveeee

I don’t want to

Neil  
Oh ok, can I come up and   
give it to you?

Seen at 12:47

Neil  
I need my daily dose of   
sarcasm :p

Fine.

Andrew was having a bad day. Dark thoughts plagued his mind, memories he was yet to process springing back up and forcing him to live through them again. Bee sat with him, his head on her chest as she gently carded her fingers through his hair. Nicky had called her that morning when Andrew had backed himself into the corner of his room and refused to move. He felt safe in the corner, his back to the wall, eyes on anything and everything that posed a threat. He’d woken up from a particularly bad nightmare and every shadow seemed to look like a looming figure, dark hoodie, strong hands, vicious intent. _God, STOP!_ He scrunched his eyes closed and smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. No matter how many times he told himself he was at home, he was safe, looked after, _cared for,_ the negative voice in his head was talking through a megaphone. _I couldn’t stop them, I just led there. It was my fault. I’m weak. Pathetic. If Neil knew what they’d done he’d think I’m broken. I am broken._ A Knock on the wall drew Andrew’s attention. He sat up and moved slightly further from Bee as he saw Neil approach with a brown bag.   
“Hey, I brought you your favourite. Don’t tell Aaron, I only brought one this time.” He said. Andrew couldn’t make himself look at him. He drew his legs up onto the couch and tucked into himself. Neil walked closer and Andrew gave him a warning growl. Bee stepped in.  
“Neil, Andrew’s mind is a bit foggy today. If he gives you permission, perhaps you could sit on the armchair?” Andrew shook his head.  
“Go away.” He warned and Neil’s face fell.  
“Ok, no worries, see you another time?” He asked but Andrew ignored him. Neil was like a diamond ring, too beautiful for Andrew, way out of his reach and it would hurt a whole lot if he lost him. _If only.  
_ “Here’s the brownie anyway.” Neil said and held it out for Andrew.   
“I don’t fucking want it. I never asked for your fucking stupid visits.” He said. His head hurt, his heart hurt. He wanted to reach out to Neil and push him away at the same time.  
 _If I was less broken. If I wasn’t ruined and dirty. Perhaps then I would deserve you._ Andrew thought. He looked up, his vision blurred with tears and he didn’t know why. Confusion and frustration about what he was feeling built up and his lungs felt tight again. Neil looked heart broken. His beautiful blue eyes flooded with confusion, sadness and betrayal. Betsy apologised to Neil and took the bag off him. She continued talking but Andrew blocked them out. He curled inwards as much as he could and focused on breathing until he heard stairs creaking as Neil headed back downstairs. Bee crouched in front of him and gently took the hand he was using to shield his eyes.  
“You want to push him away,” She said and Andrew almost loathed her for reading him so well. He gritted his teeth as tears trickled down his cheeks. He hadn’t cried in years. Not since he learned it only encouraged- _NO_ _stopstopstop._ “Why?” She asked him, wiping his tears away gently with the shawl she was wearing. He pulled back slightly and sniffed.  
“He wouldn’t like me. I’m ruined.” He said quietly and Bee gasped slightly.  
“Andrew Minyard, you are many things. Smart, clever, funny, kind but ruined is not one of them. They may have told you that or made you think that but you’re not, _you’re strong._ The strongest person I know _”_ She said but he shook his head.   
“No, no I couldn’t stop them! They took from me and ruined everything, I can’t even look at Neil because-.”  
“You think he’ll judge you.”  
“He doesn’t even like me.”  
“Oh I beg to differ, have you seen the bag?”  
“W-what?” he asked, brown furrowed, head aching from crying. Bee smiled at him and handed over the brown bag that Neil had brought.

On the top right corner of the bag was a little note.

> _Andrew,_
> 
> _ Thank you for letting me watch a  _
> 
> _ Movie with you. Holding your hand _
> 
> _ made me feel invincible. _
> 
> _ Love, Neil  _

Andrew wanted to throw the bag through the nearest window but he also wanted to put the bag in a Safe so he could treasure it forever.  
“Give Neil more credit. He’s such a lovely boy just like you. He’ll understand.”   
“I can’t tell him. I can say the words Bee.”   
“That’s completely understandable, but try not to disregard it. If it’s important to you that Neil knows, you owe it to yourself to tell him.”   
“I know nothing about him either.”   
“Perhaps if you open up, you might encourage him to do the same.” Bee replied.   
“They said never to tell anyone Bee, never tell and I never did.” Andrew said, he felt 9 years old again. Forcing himself into the corner of the couch was all he could do to feel safe. Bee looked like she was about to cry too.  
“Andrew, darling. They’re not here anymore. Believe me when I say, you are safe here with us, you never have to go through anything like that again. Severe trauma is hard to process and I think you struggle with blaming yourself. You were a child, Andrew. Nothing was your fault. Nothing.”  
“Ok.” He whispered. Bee sat next to him once again, gently bringing his head to her chest again, stroking his hair and whispering kind words. He fell asleep and didn’t have a single dream.

He woke up swinging as soon as he felt a presence around him. He stopped his fist in its tracks when Bee gently said hello.  
“I fell asleep.” he said, voice groggy.  
“You did indeed.” She said laughing slightly.  He looked over to the armchair and saw Aaron sat there.  
“You ok?” He asked, his voice was rougher than Andrew’s. He nodded.  “Good.” He said and walked over to him.  “Do you really like Neil?”  
“I-yes.”   
“Ok. cool.” He said and then disappeared back downstairs. Bee smiled at Andrew.  
“He came up for his lunch break and refused to leave until you woke up. He wanted to hear from you that you were ok. He cares about you a lot Andrew.” She said.  
“I know. I’d do anything for him too.” He replied and he meant it. He thought about what his brother had asked him. He did like Neil. how had he made Neil feel? Probably like shit. He knew what it was like to be put down by people you thought you loved. Countless foster families had betrayed him over the years but Neil was the real deal. He’d been through a lot too. Andrew needed to make this right. He pulled out his phone.

Can I come over?

Neil   
No.

Ok.

  
  


Andrew sighed and refrained from throwing his phone at the wall when suddenly a call icon popped up. Neil was calling.

“Bee, I have to er...take this.”   
“Go ahead dear.” She said and Andrew raced to his room.

“Hello?”

_ Hi _

“Hi.”

_ So… _

“I’m sorry about before, I couldn’t face the thoughts in my head and I-”   
  


_ I get that Andrew, I do, but you hurt me. I came to you hoping you’d cheer me up. I had a rough morning and I- God, it’s not fair of me to say that. Sorry. Forget that. _

“No, you have every right to be hurt. I wanted to push you away. I judged you and thought you’d think wrongly of me if you knew my past. I’m sorry I thought so little of you. I know differently now.”   
  


_ Thank you Andrew. I know where you’re coming from. I haven’t told you my past yet because I was scared you’d want nothing to do with me. I guess we’re both dumb-asses. _

“Truth for truth, at mine this evening? Nicky and Aaron are meeting this new PR manager for dinner so I’m free for a couple of hours?”   
  


_ Ok, no pressure on both sides. I promise to try for you. _

“I’ll try for you too.”   
  


_ ok . _

“Why were you having a bad day?”   
  


_ Missing my mom. I er- well I used to have to sleep with her every night. Don’t judge me but, I miss it a lot sometimes. _

“Wow, you were very close then?”   
  


_We had to be to survive._ _Abby hugs me and she sits with me when we watch a movie and she’s so much kinder than my mom but I feel like I’m forgetting her and I feel awful. Sitting close to you felt easier. Being close to you makes me feel better. What about you? Why were you having a bad morning?_ _  
  
_

“I can’t talk about it here, it will ruin my bedroom.”   
  


_ Oh no worries, talk tonight? _   
  


“Yeah, is six good?”   
  


_ Perfect, see you then. _

“See you soon Neil.”

_ Bye Andrew. _

He put his phone back in his pocket and looked at the time. Three o’clock. Plenty of time to get ready for Neil coming round.   
“I invited Neil round at six.” He said casually when he returned to the living room.  
“Good for you!”   
“It’s not that amazing, Bee.” He said but looked at her face to gauge her reaction.  
“Andrew, of course it is! I’m proud of you. Now , let's watch TV for a bit then you can have a shower and I’ll cook you both something. You have to show me what you’re going to wear as well!” She gushed. Andrew blushed.   
“It’s not a date.”   
“Of course it’s not.” She said in that voice people do when they’re only agreeing for the sake of the person’s feelings.  
“Bee…”   
“Sit down and shush.” She said with a fake stern look. He rolled his eyes but did as he was told, it was Bee after all.

An hour before Neil was supposed to arrive, Andrew’s stomach began to churn slightly. Was he nervous?  _ Am I really that lame that I’m getting butterflies over him? _ Nicky and Aaron popped up to say goodbye. Nicky eyed the set table and waggled his eyebrows. Aaron pretended to gag and gave Andrew the middle finger when he told him to stick his attitude up his ass. Bee told him to take a shower while she decided what to make. 

The shower was just what he needed. Hot water soothing his icy thoughts from earlier and calming him down. He made sure to use Nicky’s expensive hair and body shit and found he quite liked the scent. It was...relaxing. He got out the shower and put on his favourite black jeans and a black shirt (He also may or may not have stolen some of his brother’s aftershave but that’s for him to know).  He walked out the room and Bee beamed at him from the stove.  
“Handsome!”   
“Whatever.” He said but he was trying hard not to smile 

Andrew heard the stairs creak and he took a deep breath. He sat on the couch and forced himself to ‘act natural’ even though ‘acting natural’ was one of the most unnatural things anyone could do. Neil appeared and looked over at the set table. A look of confusion crossed his face.  
“Did you...make dinner?”   
“Bee did.”   
“Oh! Wait, are we having dinner?”   
“Apparently.”   
“Andrew...is this a date?” Bee laughed slightly in the background and he resisted the urge to turn around and glare at her.   
“In your dreams maybe.” Andrew said as casually as possible, except he could feel himself blushing. Neil bit his lip to stop himself smiling. Bee called them over to sit down as she served some pasta concoction that, to be fair to her, smelt amazing. They both sat down. Neil looked Andrew up and down and raised what Andrew deducted to be an appreciative eyebrow. His blush deepened. Neil’s gaze turned to the bouquet of flowers Bee had set on the table.  
“Ahh, I see. This  _ is  _ a date.”  
“I just stated this is  _ not _ a date. If you are too delusional to think otherwise, that’s on you.”  
“Sure Blondie.”   
“ _ Blondie? _ ” Andrew imitated, scandalised.   
“I’m trying to 'woo' you. This is a date after all.”   
“I have never hated anyone else more.”   
Aww. I even beat your brother?”   
“I’m poisoning your food.”   
“Can’t wait.” Neil said with a wink and Andrew had to take a breath before he combust. Bee kissed Andrew’s cheek with his permission and told the boys she was heading off. They both tucked into their food. Andrew grabbed a knife and cut his spaghetti up. Neil pulled a face.   
“Why are you using a knife?!”  
“I hate eating big bits of spaghetti.” He said and rolled his eyes when Neil covered up calling him a weirdo with a fake cough.  
“What’s your favourite food?” Neil asked and licked pasta sauce off his bottom lip. Andrew’s eyes tracked the movement and he also saw a slight smirk on Neil’s face.   
“Ice cream.”   
“Wow. I’m divorcing our friendship.”   
“That’s been the goal all along.”   
“Oh shush. I know you adore me really.”   
“That’s the most disgusting thing I’ve ever heard.” He said, Neil just giggled at him and slurped up some spaghetti as loudly as possible.  
“What about you?” Andrew said eventually.  
“I kinda like veggie’s n’stuff.”   
“You're kidding.”   
“Nope.”   
“Wow.” Andrew said and pulled a face. Neil laughed again. 

When they’d finished and Neil had insisted on helping him clean up, Andrew gestured for Neil to join him on the couch.  Neil told Andrew he could ask first. He must have sensed the nervous tension Andrew was emitting.   
“When did your mom die?”   
“About a year ago. My father killed her.” He said as if that stuff happened daily. Andrew just nodded in understanding.  
“Why are you so wary of your bedroom?” Neil asked him and quickly told him he didn’t have to answer.  
“It’s fine Neil, I grew up being thrown into different foster homes. I was locked in my room sometimes for hours, days even. Sometimes they would hit me in there, sometimes-erm sometimes-they...they would-.”   
“Hey, take a deep breath. You’re safe here.” Neil said to him. Andrew took a deep breath and waited a minute until his nerves calmed down.    
“Sometimes I wasn’t alone at night.” he said quietly and he heard Neil gasp. Andrew frowned.  “I don’t need your pity.”   
“It’s not pity to feel sad and upset when someone you care about is hurt.”   
“Well, I'm not hurt now.”   
“I know. Thank you for trusting me with this. I promise I will never,  _ ever _ take advantage of that information. Or of you for that matter.”   
“I know. I trust you. It’s the memories I still can’t process that are the problem.”   
“I can’t even begin to imagine.”   
“Let’s move on.”   
“Ok. No problem.” Neil said and made a show of reaching over, placing his hand palm up on the couch for Andrew to hold. He did.  
“Tell me about your scars.”  
“Oh wow, long story. So my dad is kinda like a mob boss-ish.”   
“Um? Cool…?” Andrew said and Neil laughed.  
“Yeah well he’s the worst. He called himself an artist and people were his canvas. He practised his 'art' on me a lot.” He pulled his shirt down to show his collarbone and a perfect imprint of an iron. Andrew accidentally let out a small whine in the back of his throat. _How could anyone do that?!_   
“Jesus Christ Neil.”   
“Yeah, luckily I passed out for a while so I didn’t feel much pain after that. My mom finally cracked. She made an anonymous call to the FBI around a year ago. My dad found out of course and decided to go down fighting. She tried to make me run and I nearly made it but he caught us both. He killed her in front of me and then used his lighter to burn my cheeks so my tears would sting them. The other side was a blade that cut me every time I flinched.” He said. Pointing to his face before continuing. “He tried to cut all the tendons in my legs so I couldn’t run away. He almost succeeded but the FBI seized the house just in time.” He finished by rolling up his sweatpant-clad legs to reveal deep marks on the backs of his legs. “He was so close too. I’m so grateful he didn’t get the chance though. I’d never have walked again.” He said and let out a shake laugh. Andrew was speechless. Neil was so affectionate and kind. How could someone so sweet and gentle be raised around hate and violence. He squeezed Neil’s hand gently and Neil smiled at him.  “Why do you use scar cream?” He asked gently and let his thumb stroke the back of Andrew’s hand. Andrew took a second to breath then rolled his sleeves up to reveal criss-crossing scars all up his forearms. Neil stared for a minute.  
“I’m not ashamed of them. I take care of them because they’re a part of me. Sometimes they get irritated by my clothed too. I did it to survive. To show myself I could control what I felt. They took so much that I wanted to prove I still had some control over my own body. It was mine to use. Even though they considered it theirs.” Andrew finished and Neil gently moved his hand to cup Andrew’s wrist. So gentle and slow so he could pull back if needed.  
“Would you like it if I tickled your arm gently?”  
“What?!”   
“You know, trace up and down it?”   
“Oh, ok yes you can try that.”   
“When I couldn't sleep a few months ago, Abby sat with me on the couch and drew patterns on my arm until I fell asleep. It feels heavenly.” Neil said and Andrew smiled gently. Neil started gently sketching shapes up and down his arm. It did tickle a bit at first. His tendon’s twitched and jumped but he soon found himself enjoying the strangely euphoric sensation. His eyes fluttered slightly and he heard Neil huff out a laugh.   
“You’re gonna make me do this every time we hang out now aren’t you?” Andrew hummed in response. Neil was right, this was heavenly.

The peace was broken when Nicky and Aaron came home. Nicky squealed at the sight of Andrew and Neil sat close together. Aaron just nodded at Andrew and gave Neil a warning glare before retreating to his room.  
“It’s dark out, are you staying the night Neil?” Nicky asked with a smile.   
“Oh well I-”   
“You could sleep on the couch if you wanted, no pressure.” Andrew added.   
“Ok then, we can watch another Harry Potter that way.” He said and gently took Andrew’s other arm to repeat the same treatment. Nicky smiled gently and left them to it.  Andrew hated to admit it but he was practically purring. Neil spoiled his euphoric mood by opening his mouth.   
“I think I like you, but I’ve never liked anyone before. What’s it like?” Andrew opened one eye to look at Neil. He thought for a minute.   
“It’s like, your insides turn to mush whenever they’re around.”  
“Huh, kinda like nerves?”   
“Yeah.”   
“Ok, I must like you a lot then.”  
“You’re an idiot.” He said and then he whispered. “I feel like that too. About you.” Neil's head shot up to look at him and he grinned.  
“Oh, good. I shall begin ‘Wooing’ you then.”  
“I’d rather die.”   
“Nah , you love it.” He said and traced his finger ever so slightly _ too _ close to Andrew’s armpit causing him to slam his arm down against his side.  “Cute.”   
“I despise the day I met you.” He glared and Neil laughed. The worst part was, Andrew  _ loved _ this. The back and forth, give and take. It was the happiest he’d felt in a long time. 

Andrew told Neil he was done with the secret sharing game for now and promised they’d continue tomorrow since the bookstore closed on Sunday’s. They’d have plenty of time to talk.   
“I’m gonna head to bed I think.” Andrew said after they’d finished watching The Goblet of Fire. Today had worn him out. Neil smiled at him.  
“Could I kiss your cheek?”   
“Oh erm, yes.” Andrew said and his face flushed bright red. Neil leaned in and pressed his lips to Andrew’s cheekbone. A barely there kiss that took his breath away nonetheless.    
“Good night Andrew, sleep well.” he whispered. Andrew headed to his room.  
“Good night, see you in the morning.” He said as Neil arranged the pillows and blankets Nicky had brought him to sleep on. 

Andrew fell asleep that night dreaming of auburn curls and cheek kisses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3  
> The andreil arm tickles were inspired by chats with @abraxos-is-toothless on tumblr <333  
> I'll hopefully keep you updated about when the next chapter will be out over on my tumblr @jostenlovesminyard  
> Thanks again <3


	6. Book club therapy session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The book club members end up having a heart to heart after Nicky gets a bit overwhelmed by the book being discussed.
> 
> Andrew and Neil's relationship continues to flourish and Andrew feels like the luckiest boy alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Next chapter is finally ready! sorry it took so long, I had a small break hehe  
> I have a couple of things on the way so I'm trying to do so much at the same time, dumb idea but eh well.   
> I hope you enjoy today's update!

Andrew never thought he’d be this close to another person like he was with Neil. He felt respected and wanted in an entirely different way than he did with his family. Neil set every part of him alight, shone light on him for the first time in his life, put Andrew on a pedestal and truly believed he deserved to be up there. Neil was a gift from the Gods and Andrew wondered when he’d have to pay his sacrifice.  
Their game of truth continued over phone calls and Skype, late into the night. They talked about everything and nothing at all. Andrew read lines from the book they were reading for the book club to help Neil really take it in and when they sat down for the 3rd book club ever, Neil had some very insightful thoughts. Andrew noticed Neil had stolen most of his thoughts from him but couldn’t be angry when Neil smirked and winked at him every time he spoke. 

Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe was a well received book within the group. Andrew tried to listen to what the others had to say. He felt his heart clench when they discussed Ari taking revenge on Dante’s attackers and thought of all the things he’d do to protect his family.  _ Anything _ . He thought and then shut his brain up as Neil began talking again.   
“I find it amusing how Ari’s parents came out for him.” Neil said.  
“I just adore both of them.” Nicky replied with a soft gaze. He smiled to himself and Andrew assumed he was thinking of his boyfriend, Eric, in Germany. “Coming to terms with who you are when your whole life you’ve been told being  _ that person _ is wrong, is super hard. I really feel for Ari.” Nicky continued and Matt, who was sat next to him, put his arm around Nicky’s shoulder and Neil gave him a pat on his back. Andrew nodded his head. He thought of how hard it was to come to terms with being gay. Not because of internalised homophobia, he couldn't have given two shits about that. It was the thought of what  _ they  _ had done to him  _ must  _ have turned him. The horrific thought wouldn’t leave his head for months on end. When he had first met Bee, this had been one of the first reasons he’d needed to talk. She assured him that wasn’t the reason.

_ “Nobody can do that Andrew. You’re born the way you are. People can shape your beliefs and your actions but not who you love. Don’t worry, it has nothing to do with your abusers. I promise. I accept you for who you are, not who they made you to be. You should too.” _

When the break came around, Nicky stood on his chair to make an announcement.  
“I’d like to introduce you all to our new PR manager, Allison Reynolds!” He said and held his hand out towards Allison. She stood up, flicked her hair and waved at everyone.  
“Your social media game is going to be strong in my hands, boys.”   
“I don’t doubt it Ali, anyway, everyone go get your drinks!” Nicky said happily and sat back down to read a bit more of the book. Andrew saw him looking sad, smiling a sad smile down at the book. As they all gathered back round after ten minutes and began discussing the last few pages of the book, Nicky sighed.  “Do you think Ari was scared?” Nicky said, quietly.  
“Of the truth about how he felt? Possibly.” Dan replied.  
“I was. I was so terrified, I hid it the best I could. Didn’t work, they still sent me off to be fixed.” He said, voice shaky. Aaron had wandered out from the back where he was unpacking new deliveries.  
“Nicky, you can’t be fixed if there’s no problem in the first place.” He said simply and Nicky stood up, walked over to his younger cousin and hugged him. Aaron tolerated it for a few moments before patting him on the back and letting him sit back down. Andrew noticed how his brother hovered closer to Nicky for the rest of the night after that.  
“Sorry to bring the mood down guys, this book just...hit home at times I guess.”   
“Hey, we’re all scared of something right?” Allison said to him. There was a long pause. Renee spoke up.  
“I’m afraid of death.” She said quietly. Everyone looked at her. Nicky looked up with tears in his eyes.  
“I’m afraid of falling back on old habits.” Matt said, stroking a hand up and down his arm.  
“I can’t walk down the street alone at night. I’m afraid of what may happen” Dan said. Matt put an arm around her.  
“I’m scared of being abandoned again.” Kevin whispered and Abby marched over from the drinks table to gently lay her hand on his shoulder.   
“I’m scared of losing the things I love.” She said and looked down at Kevin. He put his hand on top of hers. She looked over and smiled at Neil too.  
“I’m always worrying about failing my parents. They have such high expectations of me but I just wanna design clothes y’know?” Allison said as outgoing and proud as ever. Aaron sighed a deep sigh.   
“I’m afraid of being controlled again. Living in fear of someone,” he said. Andrew swallowed thickly and felt a need to comfort him but he stood next to Nicky, strong and proud.  
“I’m...I’m afraid of older men.” Neil said, sounding frustrated with himself and Andrew reached out and took his hand. Neil turned to him and smiled.  
“I can’t sleep without checking every window and door is locked at least twice. I can’t sleep otherwise.” Bee said. Andrew knew it was his turn. He also knew they wouldn’t pressure him into spilling his secrets but he needed to be strong for Nicky. For everyone. For himself. Most of these people had been strangers just a few weeks ago, yet Andrew knew they would shield him from any judgement the outside world threw at him.   
“I’m afraid of dark rooms and looming figures, I’m...I suppose I’m afraid of quite a few things if I think about it but I don’t let myself be afraid of them. I can’t give them that power anymore.” He whispered. His voice was barely there. Neil squeezed his hand and he looked up to see everyone smiling an accepting smile at him. “Oh, also heights.” He said and Neil huffed out a laugh. Bee gently touched his arm and whispered praises to him. He thought he’d feel exposed, raw and put on show. But instead he felt a weight lift off his back. The worry of what his abusers had left behind, the thoughts they’d placed in his head, taking a backseat and letting him breath. Perhaps book club was the best thing that could have happened to him. 

When everyone had left for the night, having made sure to hug or kiss Nicky’s cheek, The three family members collapsed on the couches upstairs. They were silent for a while, watching a rerun of Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Aaron spoke up.  
“I’ve not always understood you both in the past.” he began, “I’m sorry for that. My mother taught me that being gay was shameful and not natural and I was so brainwashed by her that I believed it. I’m sorry I’ve not been open about my support but I promise i support both of you, no matter what.” Nicky started crying, a smile on his face. He pulled Aaron in to his side.  
“I’m so proud of you for admitting that. I love you both so much, thank you for sticking with me.” Aaron muttered back how he loved Nicky too and hugged him tight. Andrew smiled at them both, the biggest smile he’d ever given them. Aaron turned to him.  
“I’m really sorry I thought those things.”  
“Hey, people can make you think fucked up things. You know it’s not true now, that’s all that matters. Thanks for being supportive.”   
“Don’t thank me, it’s the way it should be.” He said and Andrew sighed a happy sigh. Wasn’t that the truth. There was another pause.  
“So Andrew,” Nicky started with a sly smile on his face. Andrew already didn’t like where this was going, “Have you and Neil kissed yet?” He finished and Andrew’s entire face went red. Nicky Aw'ed and his brother laughed at him.  
“Shut up.” He growled but it came out softer than he meant it to. “No, we haven’t.”   
“Oh, Andrew you really like him huh?”   
“I hate him.”   
“Uh-huh.”  
“Shut up Nicky.”  
“What about you, Aaron?”   
“Well I kinda maybe like this girl.” He said smiling slightly.   
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah, she might be starting book club soon so I guess you’ll meet her.”   
“Ew.” Andrew said, Nicky gasped and Aaron tried to shove him off the couch. The twins declared war on each other, throwing pillows, blankets, even Nicky at one point. Andrew found himself laughing and actually having a fun time. Until Nicky told them there would be no ice cream if they carried on making a mess. They formed a temporary alliance to take him down. 

  
  


The next day, just as Andrew had finished his dinner, his phone buzzed

Neil  
Want to go for a walk or something?

Why?

Neil  
Wanna see you, duh?

Gross

Neil  
Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease

fine lol 

Neil  
:)

  
  


Neil picked Andrew up that evening, after Nicky had closed the store. There weren't a lot of people out, it was starting to get colder, autumn taking over, so the streets were rather bare. Neil held his hand out in question and Andrew took it gently. They walked hand in hand, around the small park nearby and sat on one of the benches, chatting about the many books Andrew planned on reading in their book club. Neil looked at him and smiled gently. They were out for around an hour. Neil helped him come up with new ideas on how to shelve the new books to be extra eye catching and they also discussed what flavours go best with chocolate. Neil insisted he needed to know for future reference. The Autumn chill began to set in.  
"It’s getting dark, can I walk you back?”   
“No, but I can walk you back.” Andrew replied stubbornly and Neil laughed at him. Andrew smirked slightly.  
“Ok.” He said and Andrew gently took his hand again. They walked back, a chill going through Andrew’s body. He shivered and Neil linked their arms instead, pulling them slightly closer together.  
“This ok?” Neil asked and Andrew nodded, Neil radiated warmth and Andrew found himself wanting to be closer rather than further away. 

They arrived at the doors to the cafe and Neil pulled out his keys to let himself in.  
“Can I see you tomorrow?” Neil asked, quietly.  
“Ok, bring a brownie round and I may tolerate you for a few minutes.”   
“It would be my honour.” Neil said, he gently cupped Andrew’s hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckle. Andrew rolled his eyes and Neil gave him a wide grin.  
“Kiss on the cheek. Yes or No?” Andrew said, trying to sound indifferent. Neil’s eyes went wide for a second and he nodded his head vigorously. Andrew leaned in slowly and pressed a kiss on Neil’s prominent left cheekbone. A rosy blush spread across Neil’s face and he smiled.   
“Ok, cool, I’ll um-I’ll see you tomorrow, bright and early! Well not that early. Like, Ten? Yeah Ten. Anyway, I’m gonna-I’m gonna go, goodnight Andrew.” Neil rambled, avoiding Andrew’s eye and almost tripping inside.   
“Goodnight Neil, see you tomorrow.” He said and gave Neil an amused smile. The doors shut and Andrew walked a couple minutes to the bookstore. Nicky greeted him from the couch where he was playing video games with Aaron, Andrew gave a small wave before heading to his room to get ready for bed. As he switched off his light and cracked his door open slightly his phone pinged.

Neil   
Night, Sleep well <3

Sweet dreams x

Andrew stared at the heart at the end of the message for a while. His stomach felt warm when he thought of Neil’s smile and his laugh. Kissing his cheek had felt like stepping into a new realm, a world where his only need in life was Neil. Andrew thought there must have been some sort of Divine Intervention in his life. when he was younger he had been certain he was destined to be forgotten and alone forever. Within a year, his life had turned upside down. Perhaps his start in life had been the sacrifice needed in order for him to deserve Neil. He didn’t know. All he did know is that now, he looked forward to every single day for the first time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!   
> Hoping to update within a week! I should be doing college work but oh well XD  
> keep an eye out for new things coming in the future!!


	7. A forced run down memory lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew's proud of how far he's come. He's healing. He's happy. He can finally admit to both of those things.  
> But a figure from Andrew's past suddenly resurfaces and Andrew has to decide whether he can overcome this or if it will send him spiralling down again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a bit late in coming out! It's slightly angsty (TRIGGER WARNING FOR PAST ABUSE) but there's some fluff at the end don't worry ;)  
> The next update may be slightly late as I'm working on my piece for the fic exchange! So exciting! But I promise it won't be much later than usual.  
> Anyway, ENJOY!

When Neil came round the next day, he spotted Andrew at the counter and gave him an appreciative glance.  “New outfit?”   
“Never worn it before. Thought I’d give it a go.”  
“It looks great with your eyes.” Neil winked and Andrew blushed, telling him to shut up. He was wearing his usual black jeans and cargo boots but rather than coupling it with a black long-sleeved shirt, he was wearing a purple long-sleeved shirt. He liked how his biceps looked in it but always avoided it for some reason. He assumed he always subconsciously went for the black article of clothing. Today however, something changed. He didn’t feel like he  _ needed _ to impress Neil in any sense but he found himself  _ wanting _ to. The fact that Neil appreciated the outfit choice made him feel great. He leaned on the counter with his arms folded, raising an eyebrow.   
“Did you bring me a brownie?”   
“Hell yeah, brought a new flavour for you to try.” Neil said, handing him the brown bag Andrew reached inside and placed the brownie on top of the bag. He saw lighter brown swirls mixed into the brownie. “Salted Caramel swirled in the mix.” Neil beamed. He looked so proud of himself that Andrew didn’t even care if he liked it or not, he was going to eat it all just to see Neil smile. He took a bite and fell in love with the rich flavour straight away. The brownie was gooey and the flavours were well balanced. The best brownie ever. Andre told Neil as much and Neil smiled even wider than before, if that was possible. “I’m so glad you like it. I think it matches your personality. Sweet and salty.” Andrew narrowed his eyes at that and stuck a chocolate covered tongue out at him. Neil laughed at him and walked over to the current window display. “The Last Sun. That’s what we’re reading for book club right?” Neil asked.  
“Yep. Have you got the book yet?”   
“Nope.”   
“I’ve already read it, You can have mine.”   
“Thanks! Is it any good?”   
“Yeah, I’ve read both the books that are out so far. They’re great.”   
“Good, if you like it, I definitely will.” Neil smiled. He reached over the counter and gently took Andrew’s hand.   
“I gotta get back to work. See you later!”  
Andrew said goodbye and watched Neil walk out. Allison walked past him as he left and she stopped him for a hug. After a wave goodbye, Neil continued on his way and Allison walked into the store.   
“Andrew.” She said in greeting.  
“Allison. How can I help you?” He asked.  
I need a photo of you all for your social media pages.” She said and Andrew let out a deep sigh. Allison hollered at the top of her lungs for Nicky and Aaron and they both appeared a few moments later, both looking concerned.  
“What?! Is everything ok?!” Nicky panicked.  
“What? Yeah of course, I just need to take your photo.” Nicky bent over slightly, out of breath, hand over his heart.  
“Oh my God Allison, i thought something had happened to Andrew!” He gasped out. Andrew realised he’d been upstairs and felt a warm feeling take over his chest at how Nicky had reacted as soon as he thought Andrew might be in danger. Nicky walked over to him and ruffled his hair.  
“Hey! Don’t ruin his hair! You need to look your best!” Allison scalded and Nicky raised his hands in surrender.

Allison got the boys to pick a couple of their favourite books. Aaron chose _The Dangerous Art of Blending In_ and _Birthday_. Nicky chose _Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of The Universe and Wolfsong_. Andrew chose _Carry on and Red White and Royal Blue_. It took him a while to choose but he decided to go with the books from book club because they held a special place in his heart. When Allison had taken pictures of the boys with the books, without the books and at different locations around the store, she asked them to take pictures of her as she was part of the team now. Her books of choice were _Not Your Sidekick_ and _It’s Not Like It’s A Secret._ When they were done, she kissed Nicky’s cheek, ruffled the twins hair and left. Andrew followed their Instagram page as soon as it went live and liked all the photos. He got to the pictures of Aaron and commented. 

**_Andrew.j.m_ ** _ @aaronmm Unoriginal, get your own face.  
_ __ **_Aaronmm_ ** _ @Andrew.j.m It was my face first  
_ __ **_Andrew.j.m_ ** _ @aaronmm I’m going to sue you for copyright infringement  
_ **_Aaronmm_ ** _ @Andrew.j.m You and what army, bitch.  
_ **_Andrew.j.m_ ** _ @Aaronmm I’m disowning you as my brother  _

Andrew smiled and put his phone away. He walked over to the counter when he saw a customer. Aaron was on his lunch break and Nicky was unpacking books in the back. Andrew was getting more open to working the counter. Socialising with the book club had helped his “people skills”, or however Bee put it. The customer was in the adult fiction section, he had his back to Andrew. The man spoke up suddenly, rough voice sending a chill down Andrew’s spine. “You gonna help me find what I want? Or you gonna stand there all fuckin’ day?” The man sneered. Andrew froze, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. He couldn’t move, his mind flashing back to a dark room in a dark house. Another time, another life. The man turned around and Andrew had his worst nightmares confirmed. One of his many foster fathers, Samuel. Andrew never forgot anything but he’d spent years trying to forget what this man put him through. “I like murder mystery books, preferably with a hot love interest if you catch my drift.” Samuel eyed Andrew’s expression. He watched as Andrew keeled over slightly and growled.    
“Get out of here. Now.” Andrew seethed. He felt dirty. He’d ruined Andrew’s childhood and now he had ruined Andrew’s place of work, his home, his safety. Nicky came out from the back after hearing the commotion. He frowned at Andrew.  
“Andrew, What’s wrong? I’m sorry sir, this is my cousin, I’m the owner, can I-”   
“Your fuckin’ cousin is clearly ment-”   
“Nicky. Make. Him. Leave.” Andrew ground out. He thought he was close to throwing up and Nicky must have picked up on something in the tone of Andrew’s voice. He gave the stranger a serious look.   
“Ok, my cousin if very uncomfortable around you and my top priority is his happiness, please leave.”   
“The fuck is your problem kid?” Samuel took a step closer to Andrew who moved in front of Nicky. “Holy shit, no way. You’re that midget blonde kid my wife wanted to adopt. What was your name? A-” Andrew growled a warning at him.   
“Leave before you’re dragged out on a stretcher.” Andrew threatened but he just let out a sharp burst of laughter. Before Andrew could stop himself, he flinched.   
“You never put up much of a fight when I was-” Aaron came out of nowhere with a blow to Samuel's face. He stumbled back just as Aaron cradled his hand.  
“Motherfucker, that hurt.” Aaron said. Samuel touched his lip and saw blood on his fingers. He went to take a swing at Aaron but Andrew had managed to pull out a letter opener from under the desk. He held it up and growled viciously. Samuel ran out the shop, throwing every curse word under the sun at them. Nicky tried to reach out to Andrew but he wouldn’t let him. Aaron tried after him and he was met with a paper opener and a glare that could send anyone to an early grave.   
“Shall I call Bee? Or Neil maybe?” Aaron asked Nicky who told him to call Bee. Andrew watched as Nicky went behind the back, brought out one of the comfy armchairs and a blanket. That’s when he realised he was shaking. He curled up in the chair and sipped at the too-hot tea when Nicky brought it for him. He felt raw and exposed, like a closed wound had opened up again. Instead of soothing it, Andrew’s mind was fighting against it. Forcing up the memories Andrew had desperately grappled into a box with three padlocks and shoved away forever. It felt like a different lifetime, someone else's memories, almost like he was watching them from an outside perspective but the feeling that crawled over his skin and dug deep in his bones reminded him that it was him who had lived through that, somehow. But now? He was on display. The walls he had been slowly lowering for months and months were back up, just as strong and fortified as ever. Maybe he deserved this. The constant reminder that he was nothing special. He was tarnished, damaged, unclean and he’d never get that back. No matter what he did, his life would always be a constant reminder of what _ They _ did. He survived, but at what cost? He’d had things taken away that he hadn’t even known existed. 

  
Betsy walked in the door and looked over at Andrew. She was trying very hard not to show the sadness in her eyes but it leaked through anyway. Betsy had so much emotion whereas Andrew felt like his emotions were stuck behind a huge dam. Sometimes the dam would overflow and let some emotions loose. Other times it was a solid wall, obstructing everything from passing. At least, that's what he wished it was like. He was an Olympic champion when it came to concealing his emotions on the outside but on the inside, the dam was breaking, screws coming loose one by one. She grabbed a chair from the back and sat opposite him.   
“Abby is coming over in a bit. She’s trained in first aid. She’s gonna take a look at your brother’s hand.” She said to him. Andrew stared off into the distance and tried to imagine he was someone else, somewhere else.  “Listen to me Dear, you are adored by so many people. You have worked so, so hard for this life. You deserve it more than anyone. Do not let that human scum destroy the home that you’ve built. Ok? Do not let him take anymore from you.” Andrew swallowed thickly and closed his eyes. He nodded slightly. Bee talked him through her calming breathing exercises. She came to kneel in front of him and held out her hand, palm up. Andrew gently placed his hand on hers and she drew patterns on his palm soothingly. He mumbled something about being tired and she laughed quietly. “I bet you are. That’s completely understandable. You’ve had a very stressful day. You can have a sleep in the back if you want and I’ll stay with you?” Andrew still felt unshielded and defenceless, he shook his head. Betsy nodded in understanding. “Would you like to read instead? I can fetch you a book?” Andrew nodded at that. They settled down together in silence, reading their books until Abby came in, slowly followed by Neil. Andrew felt his heart lurch. A wave of shame and embarrassment washed over him. Bee walked over to his side and bent down until she was level with his ear. “Don’t give them more power over you Andrew, you’re in control now. Nobody will ever take that from you again. I promise Dear.” Andrew swallowed and looked over at Neil. He was smiling, eyes soft and bright. Andrew felt his tears well up. If Neil knew the whole truth he would never want to touch Andrew. Someone as pure as Neil didn’t deserve to be tainted by the dark cloud of smoke that surrounded Andrew. Neil didn’t seem to care though and slowly, he was clearing away that smoke and leaving fresh air for Andrew to breath in. Healing the burns and soothing the pain. Neil walked over to him. Betsy and Abby went to find Aaron and left the two boys alone.   
“Hey.” Neil said as positive as ever. Andrew moved his hand in a little wave. Neil smiled at him. “If you don’t feel like talking that’s ok, I can do most of the talking as usual!” Neil said, giggling slightly and Andrew huffed in amusement. Neil held his hand out for Andrew to take. It took him a few moments but he built up the courage to reach out and take it. His skin didn’t crawl so he took that as a good sign. Neil started chatting about his day, the customers, the weather, everything and Andrew listened intently to all of it. It was around 3pm and Andrew wondered why Neil wasn’t still at work. Andrew’s suspicions of Neil being some form of higher power were confirmed when Neil read his mind. “Abby said she was stopping by to check out Aaron’s hand for some reason. Thought I’d pay you a visit, If you don’t mind of course.” Andrew nodded in acknowledgement. Andrew gestured upstairs and they headed up to the living area. They sat on the couch together, Andrew flicking through the different channels and Neil gently talking about the many shows he’s been watching with Kevin. Andrew’s mind filled with things to be wary of. He side-eyed Neil, second guessing everything he knew about him, his brain telling him RUN. He stood up with his arms folded and sat on the armchair across from Neil instead. Neil looked sad for a split second before schooling his features and continuing like nothing happened. Andrew tried to listen but kept zoning out, his mind somewhere else completely. Neil must have realised because he stopped talking for a minute until Andrew was ready to listen.    
“It’s been a long day.” Andrew managed to get out and Neil nodded in understanding.  
“No problem. Abby told me something awful happened today and your brother punched a customer? I’m here if you want to talk anyway.” Neil said and Andrew thought for a minute. Neil wouldn’t judge him. He trusted Andrew, told him his secrets freely. They cared about each other and a little voice in the back of Andrew’s voice was singing about how Neil might actually like him back.   
“It was my old foster father. I won’t say his name. I can’t say his name. He did...things every night and I lived in fear. I don’t want to live in fear anymore.” He whispered and felt his eyes well up again. He looked up to stop tears falling freely.    
“You’re safe now. Your family protected you right? We’ll always keep you safe just like you’d do for us. No matter what. You never have to live like that again. Now you can live to be happy instead of surviving to keep living. I promise I'll never let you live in fear, if you’ll let me of course.” Neil told him and Andrew nodded. They sat in silence for a minute, Andrew listening to Neil’s calm breathing. He walked back over to the couch and sat down. He turned to Neil, took a deep breath and said  _ fuck you _ to his past and his lousy brain.  
“Can I move closer to you?” He asked and watched Neil’s piercing eyes light up even more than usual. He nodded vigorously and Andrew scooted closer to him, sliding an arm around Neil’s shoulders. He heard Neil swallow and smiled slightly. It made him feel better knowing Neil was just as much of a nervous wreck as Andrew was right now. They settled on Brooklyn Nine-Nine, Neil resting his head on Andrew’s shoulder.  
“Is this ok?”   
“Yeah.”   
"Ok, you’re comfy.”    
“Whatever.” Andrew huffed. Neil turned his head and pressed a small kiss to Andrew’s shoulder. Andrew looked down to see stark blue eyes staring up at him. He watched as they flicked down to his lips and back up to his eyes.  
“Can I kiss you? Yes or no.” Andrew said, suddenly.   
"God, yes Andrew.” Neil breathed and their lips finally connected in what Andrew thought must have been a well overdue kiss. It was as magical as he’d dreamed it would be, no matter how cliche that was. Neil’s lips were soft and moved perfectly in time with his. It only lasted a couple of seconds but Andrew felt like his heart was soaring. He felt heat pool in his belly and when Neil pulled back, there was a beautiful rosy blush painted on his cheeks. They rested their foreheads against each other and sat in silence for a few minutes, matching breaths and heartbeats.   
“Can we uh...kiss again?” Neil rasped out. Andrew huffed, amused.  
“Hell yeah.” He said and took Neil by the back of the neck. For the rest of the afternoon he thought of nothing but _Neil._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!  
> It's hard trying not to rush it but to also get it done on time? But I hope this is good enough!  
> I'm proud of how I've done so far so hopefully I can continue to please! Hehe  
> BTW: I got Samuel (The scum bag)'s name from Nora's extra content!  
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew wants to make things official with Neil but doesn't know how to go about it. He recruits the help of Bee to come up with a master plan on asking him out.  
> Allison thinks the bookstore needs more of an identity. She brings the query up at book club and everyone is up for the challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update!!!!  
> Sorry that it's so late!  
> I hope it lives up to your expectations, we're starting to near the end :( but it's been a great ride! A few more chapters and it should be all tied up neatly!  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Andrew was beginning to think he’d died and gone to heaven. Perhaps that was a huge cliche but he couldn’t fathom another possible explanation for his life right now. He looked back at his past and saw a dark tunnel, pitch black, soot and smoke covering him. But then he looked at his present self, emerging from that dark tunnel. He felt lighter, brighter and his mind was clear on most days as opposed to the looming raincloud that used to haunt him. Sure, sometimes the soot that used to clog his lungs crept back up his throat every now and then but he had people around him to help with that. The most surreal part of his life right now was Neil Josten and the fact that he got to, not only be near Neil but, kiss him too. Christ, he was beginning to sound like Nicky. 

Since their first kiss two weeks prior, kissing Neil had become a regular occurrence in Andrew’s daily routine. Perhaps he should concentrate his energy more towards eating healthy and staying regularly hydrated but Neil’s kisses were more than enough to keep Andrew alive and thriving. He realized in hind-site he should have told his family about Neil but it seemed like such a sacred thing, something he didn't want to spoil or taint by showing it off too much, but he knew they would find out soon enough, after all, Nicky was the Sherlock Holmes of finding clues of a secret relationship.

The pair hadn’t technically made their relationship ‘official’ yet. Andrew had never dated anyone before and he wasn’t sure how to get the words out. Neil seemed equally as awkward when it came to talking about their feelings now that they finally knew they liked each other. Andrew didn’t want to consult his cousin because he was 100% sure Nicky would want to be involved somehow and his brother was a useless venture because, well, Katelyn had gotten tired of waiting for him to ask her and so she’d asked him randomly in the middle of book club a week ago, his brain was probably still fried from that interaction. The other book club members would be unhelpful because none of them were good with secrets. The book club chat (currently named 'I like big Books and I cannot lie') was always betting on one thing or another. Allison had started the bet on whether Andrew and Neil would start dating and even though she was going to win, Andrew didn't want to destroy his pride by asking her help in order to do it. 

That left one person. His literal mom friend, Bee who happened to be sitting opposite him, sipping on Nicky’s “Best mom ever” cup. She was the only ‘non-family member’ who had the honor of using his precious cup. Andrew swallowed thickly and Bee raised an eyebrow in question.   
“So, something on your mind, Sweetie?”   
“Um, perhaps.”  
“Well I’m all ears when you’re ready to share,” she said. Andrew saw a slight twinkle in her eye. A part of him wanted to refuse to spill just out of spite but he knew she wasn’t going to judge.   
“So, I want to ask Neil to by my…”Andrew trailed off, vaguely gesturing with his hands  
“Boyfriend?” Bee supplied  
“Y-yes,” he mumbled finally. She smiled warmly at him, crossing her legs and taking a sip of her tea. She was waiting for him to elaborate more but he was still trying to string the right words together. “We’ve been...kissing.” He blurted out eventually. Bee just slowly nodded.  
“I’m happy for both of you.” She said, sincerely. Andrew smiled appreciatively. He knew Bee would support him. She had been a firm believer in them both from the beginning.  
“Is that what you wanted to tell me?” She asked though Andrew knew she was just prompting his actual query.   
“I...want to ask him to be my boyfriend. I'm not good at stuff like that. I wanted your advice.”  
He cringed slightly, not enjoying the way his voice wavered slightly. “Sorry-” He began but Bee put her hand up. She walked over to him, bent in front of him, and smiled up at him. She held her hand out for him to take as usual which he did, of course.   
“Why don’t you take him out? Ask him there?”  
“Where though?”  
“What about the park you walked through a few weeks ago?”  
“Yeah...that could work,” Bee smiled at him, “Thanks, Bee.”   
“Anytime, Darling.”

So that’s how Andrew found himself knocking on the cafe doors after closing time with a small arrangement of flowers. Bee had made him pick some out. Neil came to the door sporting a new hair cut. It was buzzed on the sides with a mop of curls on top. He looked utterly irresistible. He kissed Andrew’s cheek in greeting and Andrew pulled him in for a short kiss because his dark pink lips were just asking for it. What was a guy to do? Neil put the flowers on the counter in the cafe, called Abby down to put it in a vase and they set off at a slow walk, bumping shoulders, talking about their day. Andrew felt as if his feet were floating above the ground, the only thing keeping him tethered was Neil’s hand holding on to his. The light, airy feeling in his chest was so new and welcomed he knew he’d give the world if it meant spending every day like this, just him and Neil. he gestured at a park bench and they sat hand in hand, watching as dogs ran around and other couples walked by. Andrew took a deep breath.  
“I wanted to ask you...”   
“What’s up?”  
“Would you perhaps...like to be my boyfriend?”   
“Yes, Andrew a thousand times yes!” Neil replied, voice full of sincerity and joy. Andrew smiled, looking down at their intertwined hands. He never thought he’d find someone that wouldn’t judge his past. Neil had taken it in his stride, barely reacting except to assure Andrew he would never leave. Andrew was going to make sure to show Neil how much he was appreciated every single day. A thousand kisses would never make up for Neil’s steady presence in his life but perhaps it would help Neil see how much Andrew cared for him too.

Neil walked Andrew to the bookstore. He saw his boyfriend’s Saffire eyes look up towards the worn bookstore sign.   
“Thought of any new names yet?”   
“Nope.” He said, shrugging his shoulders. Neil looked like he was about to reply when they heard a faint mewling noise. Andrew looked around and saw nothing in the immediate vicinity. The second sweep of his eyes indicated a small dip by the side of the store where it connected to the building next door. He approached slowly and heard the noise again. It was stronger this time, definitely a cat. His eyes landed on ginger fur. He bent down, fluttering his fingers and making the universal noise everyone uses when calling a cat. “Ch ch ch.” Bright emerald eyes gleamed at him. Neil walked up behind him awwing and cooing at the ginger furball. The cat sashayed towards them both, fussing for what Andrew could only assume must be food.   
“Is it a boy or a-oh jeez never mind, definitely a boy,” Neil said, clearing his throat. Yes, the cat was definitely a boy. Andrew laughed at Neil. The cat was quite thin, coat matted and not as shiny as it could be.   
“Do we need to help him?” Neil enquired. Andrew nodded. “I think Renee works at the vets nearby? It's only seven so it should be open. I can call her?”    
“Good idea.”

Renee showed them in and the vet took a look at their new friend. He was a young male, definitely a stray and slightly malnourished. However, he was otherwise healthy. The vet suggested they take him to the local rescue, she gave him some vaccines and booster shots and sent them on their way.  
“How long do you think it will take Nicky to realize we have a cat?”   
“Hmmm, 3 weeks?” Neil guessed, Andrew snorted, “You’re keeping him then?”   
“Yep.”    
“Awesome, we’re parents already!” Neil rejoiced and Andrew just rolled his eyes fondly. 

Nicky did realize. Straight away in fact. Andrew hadn’t taken into consideration the fact that they’d now have to buy actual cat products for their new arrival. Neil stood in the apartment as Nicky lectured Andrew on ‘communicating with your family on important matters such as adopting a big ginger cat.’ Nicky stopped being annoyed as soon as said cat rubbed up against Nicky's leg and he nearly died from happiness.  
“OMG we need to get a huge fluffy bed, maybe one for each of our bedrooms?! Is that too many? Maybe another for the living room? Oh and one of those cool scratching posts! WAIT! We need a name!” Nicky cried, horrified at the fact they hadn’t bestowed their new ginger roommate a name.  
“He looks like a fox,” Aaron said, gesturing to his big tail with tufts of white at the end.  
“Well, call him Fox then?” Neil suggested and there was a sound of approval from the others. Fox meowed loudly clearly asking for food but Andrew decided to take it as a “Yes.” to the name suggestion. They made a quick stop to the pet store down the street, making it just before closing time, buying cat food, a cute collar, some grooming brushes, and way too many beds and blankets for just one cat. Fox was lounging on the couch in the break room when they got back. Andrew measured out his new food, put it in front of him, and watched as the food was practically inhaled.   
“Well, he clearly likes it,” Neil said, laughing as Fox started pawing at Andrew’s hand for more. Andrew frowned.  
“Hey, I’m not your servant.” He reminded the ginger menace causing Nicky to burst out laughing.   
“Oh Andrew, it’s too cute I can’t!” he gushed. Andrew rolled his eyes and Fox just meowed. The boys dispersed after their new arrival had settled in. Neil said goodbye and headed home, the other three headed up to their apartment followed closely by Fox, his white socked legs trotting up next to them. When he’d finished getting ready for bed, Andrew heard his phone ping with a text alert.

Neil   
How’s Fox doing?   
  
He’s good, settling in well.   
He's already terrorizing us   
  
Neil   
Good to hear hehe   
I had lots of fun hanging    
Out with you tonight x    
  
Same here, I’m glad you said   
Yes to me x   
  
Neil   
How could I not?! X   
  
I was slightly nervous x   
  
Neil   
I know, it was very cute x   
  
Oh shut up x   
  
Neil   
Never! Night Drew x  
(Can I call you that?)   
Goodnight Neil x  
(and yes, you can call me that)

  
He found himself grinning at his phone. Fox leaped on his bed meowing for attention so Andrew reached over and scratched behind his ears. Today had been a crazy day but he’d enjoyed it to no end. Seeing Fox curl up on the pillow by his head filled him with a strong sense of joy, his chest bubbled up and he couldn’t help but smile. He fell asleep to the sound of purring and got one of the best nights sleep he'd had in a while.

Two weeks had passed since they’d adopted Fox. Their next book club was scheduled for the evening as per usual and Allison announced on the group chat (now called 'it must be my charming good books') that she needed to ask everyone’s opinion on something. The message was rather vague and ominous so when she stood on her chair during the break halfway through the club, everyone was silent.   
“I need suggestions.” she announced. Nicky hummed and leaned forward, “The bookstore needs an identity.”   
She finished, looking around the room for answers. Nobody spoke and she let out a sigh of frustration. “Matthew Boyd, you are studying business for fuck sake! You should have some ideas!” She accused. Matt folded his arms and sunk further down into his chair. Allison scoffed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Fox trotted up to them and meowed eagerly at the group. “Even your adopted cat has more ideas than you!” She exclaimed, bending down to pick him up and cradle him in her arms.    
“Nicky you have to get him a friend!” Renee said and everyone agreed with a resounding nod. Andrew felt a lightbulb flicker in his brain.  
“Why don’t we make that the selling point?” He stood,” We adopt some cats from the shelter, scatter some beds on top of bookshelves, add some more reading desks, and call it a cat-themed bookstore?”   
“That… could actually work. How would we afford all the food though?” Aaron questioned and Andrew went silent for a minute. Matt clicked his fingers and shot out his chair.   
“I could help you with budgeting and finance!” he announced, grinning madly.    
“I can come and check the cats over every now and then.” Renee supplied.   
“I’d be happy to stitch some beds together for you! Maybe even some cute scarfs.” Bee said, looking thoughtful. Katelyn and Dan looked at each other, squealing. Katelyn was a regular book club member ever since she and Aaron had become an official couple.   
“Dan and I will help you, Bee!” Katelyn told her, Dan nodded in agreement. Neil spoke up suddenly.   
“I’m sure we could bake some homemade cat treats!”   
“Abby and I will look up recipes online.”Kevin offered, Abby nodded eagerly. Nicky clapped his hands. As Kevin finished off the offers. His eyes were watering and he was smiling from ear to ear.   
“You guys are all so kind! Thank you so much! All we need now is a name!” He said. Fox wound himself around Neil’s leg before leaping into his lap. “Are you excited about meeting all your new friends, Fox?” Nicky asked he received a purr-meow hybrid in reply.   
“What about 'Fox and Friends'? Because he’s the original and he’ll have loads of friends!” Neil said, blushing when he noticed everyone looking. Andrew reached out and took his hand.    
“That’s perfect.” He said, quietly and was gifted by Neil’s angelic smile, his dimples showing, cheeks radiating a pink glow. Everyone began discussing details, Matt was talking to Aaron about finances, his brother looked rather pale at the idea of actually having to do maths. Nicky, Dan and Katelyn were talking colours and material with Bee. Allison and Renee were talking quietly to each other and Abby was discussing baking options with Kevin. Neil made his way over to Andrew, coming to stand in front of him. “Yes or no?” Andrew asked. Neil’s face lit up and he gave Andrew an enthusiastic yes. Andrew reached over, brushed a stray curl from Neil’s forehead, and kissed his cheeky softly. He watched his boyfriend blush, a pink warmth kissing his cheekbones, and smiled softly at how cute it was. 

“It’s your birthday soon, what do you want?” Neil asked him.   
“I’ve got everything I want.” He replied and watched Neil’s eyes roll.  
“Uh-huh, I’ll just have to surprise you then.” He stated firmly.    
“Sure, Junkie.”   
“Okay ‘Drew.” He replied with a wink and Andrew took a risk, stealing a kiss on Neil’s lips to shut him up. The look on Neil’s face was worth the disgusted noise his brother made. Kissing Neil would always be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I finally got to reveal the bookstore name! I'm sure quite a few of you saw it coming XD  
> I was debating how to write it into the story. I always knew I wanted a cat called Fox but I didn't know who the 'friends' were gonna be XD anyway, I hope you like where it's going!  
> The aftg fall fic exchange 2020 is fast approaching and my fic will be out in a couple of days so after that I should be able to start solely focusing on my current fics which is great!  
> The next one should be out in the next couple of weeks!


	9. Celestial Being

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Neil have some undisturbed alone time.  
> They relish in each other's company and Andrew still can't believe he gets to have this. Especially with someone like Neil Josten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy wow this update took a long time!  
> PLEASE BE AWARE THIS CHAPTER STARTS WITH SOME NSFW SCENES, NOTHING TOO EXPLICIT DON'T WORRY!  
> Sorry about that! I had a small break from writing and hopefully, I'll be back in the swing of things now!   
> I've posted a couple of stand-alone fics in between the last update if you want to check them out!

Andrew loved his family very much, he couldn't deny that but currently, he was forever thankful they were not around. Aaron was out with his girlfriend and Nicky was out doing some grocery shopping, He and Neil were finally having some alone time, Andrew had backed him up until he hit the arms of the couch and followed Neil’s movement as he fell back onto the soft cushion. With his boyfriend’s consent, he straddled his lap and connected their lips together. It had been about ten minutes since then and Andrew’s mouth was beginning to go numb but he’d give anything to keep this moment going for even a moment longer. He ran his fingers up Neil sweatpant-clad thighs and felt him shudder.    
“You like that?” Andrew mumbled against his lips and Neil made the most delightful noise in response to that.   
"Yes or no?" He asked, Neil, pulled back and cocked his head.  
"To what?" came the reply.  
“I can get you off if you want?” and Neil, the kind, beautiful, selfless person he is replied,   
“What about you?”   
“I’m not- I, I...No.”   
“Ok,” Neil said, smiling and kissed him, gentler than before. “You can...do the...thing.” Neil stuttered, Andrew smirked at him and raised a brow.   
“Oh no, you’ll have to be more specific,” Neil whined at him.  
“You know.” He said, kissing him again in way of persuasion.   
“I do," he was too soft to tease Neil right now. "So it’s a yes?”    
“God yes...I’ve never done it before though, so I might be awful…”   
“Awful at what?” Andrew nipped at his jaw. “Getting off?”   
“Well, yeah. It might be over too quickly.”   
“Are you gonna enjoy it?”   
“Of course!” Neil said, as if that much was obvious.   
“That’s all that matters then. You’ll be perfect either way.” He ran his hands up Neil’s thigh again, Neil gasped. “Ready?”   
“Oh god, yes,” He groaned and Andrew finally slipped his hand under his sweatpants.   
“Oh my God Neil, no underwear?”   
“Shut up, I-oh god I oh I can’t think right now.” Andrew huffed a laugh into Neil’s neck.   
Neil was right when he said he thought it would be over fast but neither of them cared. Neil was surprisingly loud when Andrew pushed him over the edge, his eyelashes fluttering delicately. Andrew relished in the way Neil bit his lower lip, brow furrowing as if in concentration. It was absolutely _beautiful_. When Neil came down from his high he seemed embarrassed but Andrew whispered assurances into his ear.   
“So good, Neil.” He sat up and saw Neil’s blush. “What?”   
“Stop talking about it!” Neil whined, throwing an arm across his face to hide his smile.   
“Oh my god.” He said, poking Neil’s ribs to make him put his arm down. “Don’t be dumb.”   
“What now?”   
“Fucking hell Neil, ready for round two already?”   
“Oh shut up, I mean….I’m, well...sticky.” He grimaced at his own words. “Also you rudely used my shirt to wipe your hand.” He pouted, Andrew smirked.   
“Woops.”   
“You sound so remorseful.”  
“You can borrow some of my clothes.”   
“You’re pants will be like shorts on me though.”    
“Oh fuck off.” He said, biting at Neil’s lower lip.

Andrew led Neil to the bathroom and handed him a spare towel. Around ten minutes later he came out, droplets of water speckled on his naked chest. Andrew tried not to stare but gave up and allowed himself to admire Neil’s muscled torso. The towel was loosely tied around his hips and his hair was mussed and damp.    
“Erm, Andrew?” Neil said, smirking.   
“Sorry, what?”   
“Clothes?”    
“Oh yeah, this way.” He gestured for Neil to follow him into his room. Neil stopped in the doorway.   
“Am I allowed to come in?” He asked gently.   
“Yes,” Andrew said quickly before he had time to think about it. “I trust you.” He added. Neil beamed at him.   
“Thank you.”   
Andrew rooted through his draws and picked some of Nicky’s old grey sweatpants he’d stolen a few months ago and a black t.shirt. Neil was slimmer than he was so the t.shirt should fit fine.   
Neil was perched on the edge of Andrew’s bed. He’d thought letting Neil into his room for the first time would be such a huge deal but honestly? Andrew couldn’t help but think Neil belonged in his bed. Preferably when he’s in there too but beggars can’t be choosers.  He then pulled out some fresh underwear for Neil to wear.   
“These are underwear. Clearly, you’re not familiar with the concept. It covers your dick.” Andrew teased if only to see Neil blush again.   
“I didn’t have any clean pairs ok? I really need to do my laundry”   
“Clearly,” Andrew said as if he was actually against the idea of Neil not wearing pants.  
Neil looked up at him, blue eyes shining as usual. The scars on his cheeks looked less sore since he'd started using Andrew's scar cream.   
“How come you’re so open about doing...stuff?”   
“What do you mean?”   
“You don’t find it awkward asking if you can...get someone off?”   
“I suppose it would be awkward if I didn’t know the person but considering you’re my boyfriend it’s pretty easy to talk about. Plus, it’s good to be clear about what you want so the other person isn’t confused about it.”   
“Huh, you’re right.”   
“I always am.”   
“Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night.”   
“Are you going to get changed or are you going to continue to sit on my bed soaking wet? You’ll leave an ass imprint.”   
“Oh, I’m sure you’ll enjoy that.” Neil winked.  
“Want me to turn around?”   
“I’ve got a lot of scars Andrew.”   
“And you think I’d judge you?”   
“Not at all. I trust you.” Neil said, looking reassured. He dropped the towel without warning and once again Andrew tried his hardest not to stare but… come on what was he meant to do? When Neil had put his underwear on his eyes wandered up the redhead’s torso. Neil was covered in scars as he said. Andrew felt a dark, looming emotion when he thought of the people who had done this to him. He finished dressing and looked back at him. Andrew was sure that if he was a bird, his feathers would definitely be ruffled right now. Flustered was  _ so _ not a good look. Neil was clearly stifling a laugh.   
Shut up.” Andrew mumbled and Neil held his hands up in surrender.   
“I’m flattered ‘Drew,” he said sweetly. Andrew just huffed, rolling his eyes. Neil's eyes wandered across the room, "I like your room by the way, not what I expected though."  
"Oh?" Andrew said, flicking his eyes up to meet Neil's.  
"I was expecting more black, to match the Andrew Aesthetic." He explained with a wink. Andrew's only reply was an overexaggerated eye role.

Once Neil was presentable they went back into the living room. Andrew sat on the armchair and gestured for him to sit on his knee. Neil's grin spread wider as he sauntered over, placed his ass sideways on Andrew's lap and cuddled down onto his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. It was slightly awkward given Neil's extra three inches above Andrew but it was comfy. They turned the TV on, settled on a show with Gordon Ramsay shouting at people and forgot anyone else existed apart from each other.   
Neil’s eyes were closed so Andrew took the opportunity to stare at him. He thought back to the past few months and how lucky he was. Neil hadn’t had an easy past yet here he was, warm and safe in Andrew’s lap. Unhesitatingly trusting even after all his trauma, so open and soft for Andrew’s eyes only. He thought about his own willingness to show Neil his vulnerabilities and realized that he should give Neil more credit. He’d trusted Bee when he thought nobody would believe him. He trusted Nicky and Aaron when every other family had failed him and now there was Neil. Intimacy and relationships were a different story though. His past had taught him such a violent gut reaction to touch and _pleasure_ and want. He’d told himself that with Neil it would be different, he _knew_ it would be different. It would be better! But years of habitually violent responses had wormed its way into Andrew’s brain and it wasn’t as simple as flicking a switch no matter how much he wished it was. Those monsters had taken something Andrew hadn’t even known could be stolen and left a twisted, broken view on life in their wake. But this was Neil. Neil Josten, with his secrets and his truths and his stupidly gorgeous face and his soft voice that melted Andrew’s icy edges and licked the wounds left by the demon’s of Andrew’s past. Neil was proof of divine existence. Some form of Angel with celestial intent, sent to watch over Andrew and show him the true meaning of love. Andrew cringed at that last thought but stood by it nonetheless. Neil shifted in his arms, further convincing Andrew that he knew his thoughts and intentions. He opened his eyes and blinked up at him, yawning.   
“What time is it?” He asked, voice slurring slightly.   
“Two pm I think?”  
“Is Nicky back yet?”  
“No, it takes him about three hours to do the grocery run because he gets distracted by at least one thousand items that he definitely doesn't need.”  
“Sounds like Nicky.”  
“Uh-huh.” Andrew huffed out a laugh.  
“It’s your birthday in a couple of days, are you excited?”  
“Eh.”  
“I am!” Neil beamed. Andrew narrowed his eyes. “Hey! Don’t look so suspicious! I’m just excited for you to see your present!”  
“I’m sure I’ll like it.”  
“I hope,” Neil whispered, kissing under his jaw. Andrew swallowed visibly and saw Neil watch his adam’s apple bob.   
“Hey, don’t go thinking dirty thoughts.” Andrew teased. Neil glared playfully.  
“Can’t help it, you’re _soooo_ _handsome_.” He overexaggerated. Andrew shoved his face away and Neil laughed. “It’s true!” He giggled. They were quiet for a minute, just listening to each other's breathing. Andrew's mind wandered back to the last hour and he felt the need to speak up.  
“About before… it’s not that I don’t trust you, I just need to-”  
“Andrew, I don’t need an explanation, I know you trust me. As long as we get to do things like this,” he snuggled further down for emphasis, “I’m more than happy.”  
“I know.”  
“Good,” Neil said, firmly and backed it up with a kiss. “Now, how long do you think we have left before Nicky or Aaron get back?”  
“I’d say, about half an hour?”  
“Perfect.” Neil smiled and Andrew’s dragged him forward for another long kiss. Half an hour would never be long enough but he'd cherish every single second of it. He’d cherish Neil for as long as he lived. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Again, thank you for being so patient with me while I took a small break :)   
> Let me know what you thought and thanks again for reading, I appreciate every single one of you <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first multi-chapter fic so I hope you enjoy it!  
> Honestly, I have no idea how long this will be but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.  
> I am now taking prompts/asks on my tumblr! - Jostenlovesminyard  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
